Toi, Moi, Eux et le Bébé
by Mei-tan
Summary: Être jeune parents c'est dur. Elever un enfant perturbateur c'est dur aussi. Mais le plus dur : c'est d'être aidé par le Gotei 13. Séries de One-Shots. -COMPLET-
1. Toshiro : C'est pas optionel !

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre. Mais bon, il faut être réaliste, beaucoup de bébé _détestent_ les bains.

__

**Toshiro : C'est pas optionnelle ! **

Comme, certainement, une grande partie des parents, Hitsugaya Toshiro était heureux d'avoir un bébé qui respirait la joie de vivre, qui aimait s'amusé.

Seulement, quand venait l'heure du bain, le rire du tout-petit se transformait en hurlement monstrueux, son visage d'ange se transformait en un visage de diable. Tout aussi _rouge_.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que les voisins n'aient pas encore demandé une enquête, car vu les cris et les sanglots, déchirant, que l'on entendait. On pourrait croire que c'était un lieu de torture plutôt qu'un bébé qui _détestait_ les bains.

«- Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer. Gronda la voix d'Hinamori. Ce n'est que de l'eau et du savon. »

La seule bonne chose qu'ils sortaient de l'heure du bain, c'était l'heure du coucher, le petit était tellement épuisé d'avoir usé toute la puissance de ses cordes vocale, qu'il dormait comme une pierre. Ce qui, en soi, était extrêmement soulageant pour les deux parents.

C'était très amusant d'avoir un enfant qui aimait autant rire et s'amuser, mais en toute honnêteté, les enfants représentaient énormément de travail.

«- Assied-toi, Koji. Retentit la voix d'Hinamori, après un long moment. _Assied-toi_ ! »

L'interjection fut suivit d'un grand « splash » ainsi que d'un autre cri, beaucoup plus puissant que les autres. Hitsugaya pouvait presque visualiser la scène, ainsi que la veine qui palpitait sur le front de Momo.

Il entendit le grincement du robinet, de toute évidence, l'heure du bain était finie.

«- Tu t'es éclaté j'espère ? Lança Hitsugaya, presque narquoisement. »

Hinamori, trempée jusqu'au os d'eau chaud savonneuse, sortait de la salle de bain en tenant dans ses bras le tout-petit, envelopper dans une serviette bien plus grande que Zaraki lui-même. La brune murmura quelques mots inaudible après la remarque du jeune homme et vu la grimace qu'affichait son visage, ça ne devait pas être des mots doux.

Elle roula les yeux vers le plafond, et donna le bébé au jeune capitaine, qui le cajola comme il le put.

Voilà comment ça fonctionnait, l'un des deux avait la charge du bain, tandis que le second avait la charge d'habiller, de calmer et de coucher le monstre. Système simple, mais sacrément efficace.

Le petit Koji, toujours en pleurnichant, se recroquevilla contre son paternel et enfoui son visage dans contre son épaule, d'après Toshirô, le petit semblait gémir : _Oh ! Papa, elle m'a donné un bain !_

Maintenant sa tête contre son épaule, Toshirô continuait désespérément de calmer la colère du petit diable, mais en entendant ses gémissements il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

«- Oh oui. Je sais. Dit-il. Je dors avec elle. »

«_- TOSHIRO !_ »

Toshiro ravala immédiatement sa salive mais ne put empêcher Hinamori de lui envoyer un pyjama à pied et un paquet de couche en pleine face. Gémissant, il installa une petite couverture et entreprit de poser l'enfant dessus, pour le préparer à dormir.

«- Très bien…Commença Hitsugaya, tandis qu'il séchait l'enfant. Nous sommes d'accord que c'est moi qui te feras prendre ton bain demain soir. »

Le bébé afficha une mine terrifié alors que sa lèvre inférieure commençait à trembler. Le capitaine de la 10e division roula les yeux aux ciels alors qu'il lui faisait enfiler son pyjama à pied.

«- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Geignit-il. L'heure du bain, n'est pas optionnelle ! »


	2. Renji : Colorfull

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre.

**Note** : Et une petite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit aujourd'hui, lorsque j'ai vu ma mère qui rentrait de chez le coiffeur.

__

**Renji : Colorfull **

En ce moment même, Renji aurait préféré être Matsumoto en train de danser à moitié-nue sur le bar et de vomir sur le barman plutôt qu'être assis là, sous leurs regard foudroyants.

« - Comment ? Demanda Hitsugaya, passablement très irrité, à en juger par la monstrueuse veine bleue qui palpitait à l'angle de son front. »

Le vice-capitaine n'avait même osé lever les yeux. Non, son cervau était bien trop occupé à chercher une quelconque tentative d'évasion. Comme par exemple : ouvrir la fenêtre le plus rapidement possible et de sauter.

Le seul hic, c'est que le capitaine Hitsugaya se trouvait actuellement devant cette unique échappatoire.

« - Si tu veux avoir un jour l'occasion de faire la même chose avec tes gosses. Réponds. »

Et si…Et s'il poussait violemment le capitaine Hitsugaya et qu'il sautait à travers la fenêtre ?

Certes, ça allait faire un peu mal, surtout en sachant qu'en face un mur de pierre l'attendait, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de se faire couper les bijoux de famille par un Père en colère.

« - J'attends une réponse. »

Oui, Oui. Il allait le pousser, sauter à travers la fenêtre, et au passage il prendra son fils en otage, comme il sera sûr et certain de sortir sain et sauf de cette embrouille.

Ou pas. Il était aussi possible qu'en essayant de sortir, il tombe sur Hinamori et qui sait comment une mère peut devenir **monstrueuse** lorsqu'on touche son enfant.

Le vice-capitaine de Byakuya porta l'ongle de son pouce à sa bouche, il fallait qu'il se calme ce n'était pas le moment de stresser.

« - Abarai… Je compte jusqu'à trois. »

Mais enfin, comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère…

« - Un… »

Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès, quoi. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à un père en colère ce qu'il avait accompli ?

« - Deux… »

Que c'était juste pour l'amuser ? Non, pour s'amuser ? Non plus, pour les amuser ?

Il risquait la mort là.

« - Trois…T'es fini. »

Mais enfin, comment pouvait-il expliquer à un père, dont la veine à l'angle du crâne était prête à exploser, que cette saleté de bébé avait, il ne sait comment, réussi à se renverser de la teinture rouge sur le crâne.

Sans perdre la vie.


	3. Momo : Vernis

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre.

**Note** : Car moi aussi, ce fut une époque je m'amusais à mettre du vernis à ongle à mon petit frère.

__

**Momo : Vernis**

« - Hinamori ? Questionna Hitsugaya, visiblement irrité à en juger par la monstrueuse veine qui palpitait sur son front, tenant le tout-petit dans ses bras. Je peux savoir quel est la raison de ce foutoir ? »

L'interpellée était paresseusement avachi sur le fauteuil, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman, que Kuchiki lui avait apporté du Monde Réel. Elle ne leva point les yeux, qui d'ailleurs sonnaient une mélodie d'innocence.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune capitaine gonfla ses joues. Visiblement _très_ irrité. Il se positionna en face de la mère du bambin, qui s'amusait à mettre son poing dans sa minuscule bouche, saisit délicatement la cheville potelée de l'enfant et le mit sous le nez de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière contempla paresseusement les cinq doigts de pied se tortillant sous son nez, qui était recouvert d'une fine couche rouge vif étincelante.

« - Jolie. »

« - Comment ce fait-il que mon fils ait les ongles rouges ? Explique-le…_Maintenant_ ! »

Hinamori cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Un sourire purement innocent s'empara de ses lèvres roses, la jeune femme pris possession de l'enfant et commença à embrasser le plat de ses petits pieds. Koji sourit et pouffa, tout en se tortillant.

« - Trop mignon. Annonça-t-elle, triomphalement. »

Toshiro la regarda, les yeux grands ouvert les mains sur les hanches.

« - Mon fils n'est pas mignon ! »

« - C'est du vernis ça se décollera. Dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« - C'est un _garçon_. »

« - Et alors ? Interrogea-t-elle, en plaçant le marque-page. »

« - Ses orteils sont rouges ! »

« - Si ça ne te plait pas, j'ai du noir…Du blanc, du bleu aussi…et… »

« - Là n'est pas la question. »

« - Là est la réponse. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en levant les yeux au plafond. Priant pour ne pas commettre un meurtre.

Hinamori le regardait, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, Koji se tortillant entre ses bras.

Le fait que la jeune fille ait coloré les ongles de son fils en rouge comme s'il était une toute petite fille. Hitsugaya trouvait cette idée…absurde.

« - Tu ne peux pas appliquer cette…chose, sur les doigts de mon fils. »

« - Ok. Fit-elle, en se levant. Je vais aller l'enlever. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, méfiant, suspicieux.

« - J'ai pas envie qu'il développe une identité complexe. »

« - Je viens de te dire que j'allais l'enlever. »

Il l'observa prendre le tout-petit dans ses bras, et mettre sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il l'examina s'éloigné de lui.

« - Plus de truc de filles ! Avertit Toshiro. C'est un bébé. Pas une poupée ! »

« - Évidemment. Répondit-elle, d'un ton pur. »

Hinamori berça son fils contre son épaule, faisant balader ses doigts dans la touffe noir du bambin. Essayant d'éloigner loin de son esprit l'envie de l'habiller avec de petites robes à dentelles.

Les hommes et leurs égos stupides.

Une toute petite fille aurait été bien agréable à avoir. Mais c'était aussi amusant de jouer avec un tout petit garçon.

Elle coucha le tout petit dans son berceau, en lui murmurant des mots doux aux oreilles.

Alors comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas peindre les orteils de son fils en bleu ?

Dans ce cas, cela voulait dire qu'Hitsugaya ne savait toujours pas ce qui était caché sous le matelas.

Dans quelques mois, il aurait certainement une crise cardiaque.

Après tout, ce bébé était aussi une partie d'elle.

« - Je peux être méchant, Momo ! »

« - Oui, tu peux. Mais pas avec moi. »


	4. Ukitake : Vous avez dit Pourri gâté

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre.

**Note** : Un truc tout bête qui m'ait mystérieusement passer par l'esprit lorsque j'ai vu un gamin de cinq ans tomber dans le bac a sable. (Aller chercher le rapport !)

__

**Ukitake : Vous avez dit « Pourri gâté » ?**

Alors qu'il passait tranquillement par un de ses raccourcis couvert de fleurs, l'honorable capitaine de la treizième division, Ukitake Juushiro, document sous les bras, respirant la douce brise d'été. Il entendit un adorable petit rire d'enfant.

Attiré par cette tonalité charmante, le capitaine descendit l'allé qui le séparait des jardins de la dixième division.

En dévalant le raccourci, il découvrit le bébé entrain de creuser, avec l'aide de ses toute petites mimines, entre les fleurs décoratrice du jardin et s'en mettre plein la figure.

Le respectable capitaine à la chevelure blanche s'approcha à tout petit pas du tout-petit. Comment pouvez-t-on résister à cette boule guimauve sur pattes ?

Il était diablement joyeux et plutôt beau, et franchement adorable avec sa jolie bouille.

Bien sur, si on outrepassait la terre qu'il avait pris pour du maquillage.

Ukitake s'accroupit à la hauteur de Koji, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« - Sais-tu que tu tombe fortement bien, mon ami ? Demanda Ukitake. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »

« - Gaahh… ?! S'écria le bébé. »

« - Voilà, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire…et Je vais bien sur t'offrir un cadeau, mais je ne te dirais pas quoi. Annonça Ukitake, en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres. Mais je vais quand même avoir besoin de ton avis. »

Le bambin se mit a froncer les sourcils.

« - Quelle couleur préfère-tu ? Demanda le capitaine, en montrant une feuille de papier décoré avec plusieurs couleurs. »

Koji se mit a pouffer et recouvrit la feuille de terre, persuadé que c'était un jeu.

« - Ma ' ! se mit toute a coup crier l'enfant en tendant les mains vers Ukitake. »

« - Qu'êtes vous entrain de faire, Capitaine Ukitake ? Demanda Hitsugaya, qui venait d'arriver. »

« - J'étais entrain de demander a Koji quel couleur il préférait. »

« -Pourquoi donc ? »

« - Il faut bien que son appartement ait une couleur. »


	5. Ichigo : Koji ! Ou es tu !

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre.

**Note :** Vous avez déjà essayé de vous occuper d'un tout-petit ? Je suis sérieux, ils on un incroyable don de disparition ! Des petits Houdini, quoi !

__

**Ichigo : Koji ? Où ça ?**

Une brise caressa doucement les branches d'arbres. Sa douceur indiquait la fin imminente du mois d'Août, et marquait le début du mois de Septembre. Ainsi donc, la fin de l'été.

Ichigo se leva de son fauteuil et ferma doucement la fenêtre, cette dernière ce referma dans un léger grincement, avec son seul bras valide.

Sachant que son second bras était occupé par un invité, qu'il n'attendait pas et qu'il n'espérait pas tellement.

Koji, qui devait bien avoir entre dix et onze mois, agrippé à Kurosaki, comme si c'était sa mère, dormait confortablement la tête profondément enfoui dans son épaule.

A vrai dire, Ichigo n'appréciait pas tant le fait d'avoir une tétine qui s'enfonçait dans son épaule.

Sentant que le petit garçon c'était endormi, le rouquin le déposa sur son lit et reparti s'asseoir à son bureau, finir ses devoirs.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, la porte de la chambre s'entre ouvrit.

« - Ichi, il faudrait que tu ailles acheter du sel. S'il-te-plait. Supplia Yuzu, vêtue de son tablier. »

L'interpellé fit la moue. A ce rythme, il ne finira jamais cette dissertation pour Lundi prochain. Il soupira mais se leva tout de même de sa chaise et suivit sa jeune sœur dans les escaliers.

En oubliant complètement le bébé.

Ichigo revint dans sa chambre, en prenant soin de claquer sa porte aussi fort qu'il pouvait, il s'assit négligemment sur son lit et s'effondra dessus, en soupirant aussi fort qu'il savait.

Il profita de cet instant de tranquillité pour fermer ses yeux.

Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

Peut-être qu'après tout ce n'étais pas important. Il haussa les épaules et se plongea un peu plus au creux de son lit.

Pourtant …

« - Merde ! Koji ! S'écria le rouquin en se levant d'un bond. »

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Il se leva et regarda sur son matelas voir s'il n'avait pas écrasé le nourrisson.

Rien.

Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait la pendule. Il poussa un cri d'horreur, il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant qu'Hinamori ne revienne chercher le disparu.

Deux options se montraient à lui.

Soit mourir sous la main d'une mère furieuse, soit retrouvé un bébé bien _trop_ joueur en seulement dix minutes.

Le choix était déjà fait.

Ichigo mit sa chambre s'en dessus dessous. Ce bébé ne peut être allé bien loin, il ne savait pas encore tenir correctement sur ses deux tous petits pieds.

Il souleva son matelas. Il chercha sous le tapis, sous le lis, dans l'armoire, dans les tiroirs du bureau, dans les conduits d'aération, dans la taie de son oreiller.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la pendule.

Plus que cinq minutes.

Ça allait être sportif. Il sorti de sa chambre, et commença fouiller le couloir, ouvrant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Toujours rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Plus que quatre minutes.

Il descendit à l'étage, peut-être que ses sœurs, ou très accessoirement son père, avaient vu le petit garçon passer.

« - Est-ce que vous avez v- Commença Ichigo, avant d'être coupé net dans sa phrase par la vision d'une chose qui n'aurait pas du être là. »

« - Coucou. Fit Hinamori avec un grand sourire innocent. »

Il ouvrit les yeux horrifié. Il allait un avoir un énorme problème là. Il examina Hinamori de haut en bas.

Il soupira. Pas de zanpakuto en vue. Elle était dans son gigai, elle risquait juste de le frapper a mort.

Avec la chaise. Ou avec le téléphone. Ou encore peut-être avec la spatule.

« - Hinamori ! S'écria Ichigo avec une voix plus aigüe qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Que viens tu faire si tôt ?! »

« - Ma mission c'est terminé plus tôt que prévu, alors je suis venue chercher mon fils. Répondit-elle, avec lenteur, comme si Ichigo lui faisait peur. »

« - Tu veux prendre un café ou un thé ? Demanda finalement Ichigo, après un long silence, en mettant la pièce s'en dessous dessus du regard. »

La vice-capitaine accepta avec toute la gentillesse qui faisait son corps et son esprit. Ichigo lui offrit un grand sourire, effrayant venant de sa part, et conduit la jeune fille dans la cuisine.

Une fois installé, le jeune homme se mit à fouiller dans tous les placards qui passaient sous son nez. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il se mit même à chercher dans les verres et les casseroles espérant que le petit garçon ait réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Il finit par se mettre à quatre pattes et se mit a fouiner sous les meubles.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose Kurosaki ? Finit par demander Hinamori, très alerté par le comportement du rouquin. »

« - Heu…Je crois avoir perdu mon portable…Dit-il, en essuyant rapidement les sueurs froides qui coulaient sur son visage. »

Légèrement maniaque de nature, Hinamori aperçut un objet qui n'étais à sa place, elle s'en saisi et se retourna vers Ichigo.

« - KOJI ! Brailla la jeune fille, en brandissant une spatule. »

« - KOJI ? OU CA ! Hurla Ichigo, en se protégeant avec ses avant-bras. Ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute ! Ton fils est intenable ! Je te le promet !»

La shinigami le regarda avec de grands yeux. Et avec sa spatule désigna Yuzu qui se trouvait derrière Ichigo, et qui portait dans ses bras, le petit Koji.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Mais regarde-le. Mon bébé est si sale ! Geignit Hinamori, en s'approchant du bébé qui tendait ses bras vers elle. »

Koji s'accrocha à sa mère et en profita pour essuyer son visage couvert de terre dans son tee-shirt. Cette dernière lui rendit son câlin, elle remercia ses deux hôtes pour avoir gardé son petit mit l'enfant dans la poussette et entreprit de rentrer à la maison.

Mais Hinamori s'arrêta dans sa marche, elle se retourna vers Ichigo et l'observa d'un œil sévère.

« - Tu ne viendrais de me dire que tu as perdu mon fils, Kurosaki ? »

« - Pas du tout…Trembla le jeune homme. »

« - Je vais te tuer… »


	6. Matsumoto : Origami !

**Auteur:** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating :** G

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf peut-être le minus qui donne du fil à retordre.

**Note :** Il fallait que cette célèbre shinigami ait son heure de gloire à un moment ou a un autre !

**Note 2** : Non ! Rangiku n'est pas rousse elle est blonde ! Inutile de casser vos claviers pour me dire qu'elle est rousse …

Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

**Matsumoto : Origami !**

Ce matin, le soleil était rayonnant et éclatant. Aucun nuage n'était percevable à l'horizon, c'était le début d'une très belle journée.

Matsumoto Rangiku se rendait, d'un pas assez éreinté, aux bureaux de la dixième division, le vent secouant sa chevelure blonde.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant l'office, il lui sembla entendre un grand fracas à l'intérieur, la jeune femme haussa le sourcil et ouvrit la porte.

« Ne mange pas ça. Retentit la voix de son supérieur. Ce n'est pas de la nourriture ! »

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, aucun signe de vie, le capitaine Hitsugaya se serait-il mit à parler tout seul ?

Puis, elle finit par sourire lorsqu'elle vit un siège bébé installé sur la chaise de Hitsugaya, ce dernier ce tourna vers la blonde et l'observa sceptique, puis finit par soupirer.

« Tant pis on fera avec. Dit Hitsugaya, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Matsumoto… »

« Oui, capitaine ? »

« Pourrais-tu me garder Koji ? J'ai une réunion de capitaine. »

« Avec plaisir ! Jubila Matsumoto. Depuis le temps que je vous demandais, quand est-ce que je pourrais garder mon neveu ! »

« Ce n'est pas ton neveu. Grogna Toshiro. Bien, de toute façon, je dois y aller. »

Le capitaine a la chevelure blanche disparu dans un coup de vent effroyable juste après avoir dit « au revoir » au petit monstre, qui essayait vainement de mettre son pied dans sa bouche.

Rangiku s'approcha en sautillant près du bébé, qui la regardait avec de gros yeux.

La blonde s'empara du siège bébé et l'installa sur la petite table basse et s'installa en face de Koji qui tendait ses petites mains vers les cheveux de la blonde en poussant d'adorable petits cris.

« Tu es trop mignon »

Koji se tortilla dans son siège en riant. Rangiku jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, essayant de trouver une occupation pour s'amuser avec le bambin, qui était bien déterminer à mettre son pied dans sa bouche.

La jeune femme sourit en trouvant ce qu'elle avoir, elle ramassa une liasse de papier qui traînait sous le fauteuil, bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Le petit garçon s'arrête et regarda sa nounou, intrigué. Était-ce un nouveau jeu ?

« Vois-tu mon chéri, ceci s'appelle de la paperasse. Fit Matsumoto, en agitant la tête. Et c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ennuyeux ! »

Koji mit son poing dans la bouche en regardant Rangiku.

« Mais heureusement que ta tante Ran est là, pour rendre les choses plus amusantes ! S'écria-t-elle avec une voix fluette, tout en saisissant une feuille du paquet. Et pour nous amuser, nous allons faire de l'origami ! »

Le bambin regarda attentivement sa nurse plié le papier en deux.

« D'abord nous allons le plier, comme ça, comme cela…puis…Grogna Rangiku en observant attentivement son papier dont le pliage devenait compliqué. Et…Un papier chien ! »

Rangiku tenait dans sa main un gracieux chien dont le pelage était les écritures. Le bébé ouvrit la bouche, angoissé.

« Oh ! Notre pauvre petit chien à l'air de se sentir seul…N'est-ce pas ? Gémit Matsumoto en faisant la moue. Et si nous lui donnions un ami ? »

Elle arracha un autre document et recommença son pliage complexe devant les yeux effarouché du tout-petit.

Puis, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Matsumoto avait fait de la moitié de la paperasse : toute une bande d'adorables petits chiens en papier.

Et aussi, pendant que la blonde s'amusait, Koji, émerveillé, se trémoussait dans son siège, criait, riait, donnait des coups de pied.

La blonde détacha l'enfant de son siège et le laissa vadrouiller sur le sol, il se mit à taper dans les origamis et les dossiers intact, qui s'étalèrent encore plus dans le bureau.

Laissant un nuage de papiers flottant s'envoler dans la pièce.

Le bureau était maintenant envahi par de petits chiens en papiers, Rangiku plongea dans la piscine d'origami et entreprit de retrouver son stylo à plume.

A quatre patte sous les feuilles de papiers, la jeune femme finit par se cogner contre quelque chose de dur qui n'aurait pas du se trouver, ici…

« Saloperie de… Grommela Matsumoto en se frottant la tête. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! »

La voix de cette personne fut comme un coup d'éclair. Le bébé s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et la jeune femme n'osa pas lever les yeux, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

« Cap…Capitaine. »

Le Capitaine fit le tour de la pièce d'un simple regard, les dossiers étaient soit transformés en origami, soit chiffonnés…Et étalés partout dans la pièce.

Et le petit garçon qui mâchouillait joyeusement quelque chose.

« Je…heu… Bredouilla Matsumoto. »

« Da—Da ! Rigola Koji, qui était entrain d'avancer à quatre pattes vers son père. »

« Pourquoi Koji a-t'il la bouche bleu ? »

« Mon stylo ! »


	7. Rukia : Troubles

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom****:** Bleach

**Disclamer**** : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf le bambin qui à l'air d'être plus redoutable qu'un hollow.

**Note :** Désolé, d'avoir été si longue dans la publication. Mais disons que j'ai été touché par cette horrible maladie que l'on nomme « Syndrome de la Page Blanche »

**Note 2 :** L'idée m'est venu alors que je regardais « Friends » donc ne vous étonnaient pas tellement des quelques points semblable et comme vous pourrais le voir, Koji commence affirmer son caractère.

* * *

**Rukia : Trouble**

Dix mois. Trois jours. Vingt-deux heures et trente-cinq secondes. C'était l'âge exact du petit Koji et aussi le temps durant lequel Hinamori et Hitsugaya n'avaient plus connu les joies du sommeil.

Et cela, Matsumoto venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte, lorsqu'un matin, son cher capitaine était arrivé avec plus de deux heures de retard, la marque du berceau imprimé sur le front, des traces de vomi de bébé sur son uniforme et sa veste de capitaine mise a l'envers.

Et quand la blonde vint apporter des documents à la cinquième division, elle eut presque peur en voyant l'état d'Hinamori. Elle dormait debout contre la porte, un fil de bave s'écoulant lentement de sa bouche, des cernes dignes du plus prestigieux des pandas, la forme du biberon estampiller sur sa joue et des marques de bouillie de légumes sur l'uniforme.

Puis, quand Rangiku aperçu Koji. Elle ne sut même pas comment réagir. Le petit bonhomme la regardait avec ses grands yeux couleur jade et son adorable sourire, édenter, et qui avait l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme et le voir mettre tout ce qui passait dans sa petite bouche.

Et après cette drôle de scène, la blonde n'eut plus aucun soupçon. Les deux parents avaient besoin de repos et d'une baby-sitter non pas compétente, mais endurante.

Une seule personne s'imposait. Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia s'aventura dans les jardins de la résidence du capitaine Hitsugaya, avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
Une fois devant la porte, la petite brune cogna quelques secondes, elle n'entendit aucune réponse, juste un râle. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

Hinamori vint ouvrir la porte. Rukia crut voir une lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux, par contre, elle vit dans qu'elle situation était dans la maman de Koji. Ses cheveux étaient défait, et le mot était encore bien trop faible, une tétine s'était emmêler dans sa tignasse et autour de son cou était attaché le bavoir du bébé.

« - Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda timidement Rukia, en haussant un sourcil. »

La vice-capitaine agita la tête dans un « non »

« - Tu tombes bien d'ailleurs. Avoua la brune. Je devais emmener Toshiro à la quatrième division, d'ailleurs. »

« - Pourquoi donc ? »

« - En jouant avec Koji, il s'est coincé la tête de Sophie la girafe dans le larynx. Répondit Momo, en montrant Toshiro, placé au fond du salon qui toussait dangereusement. »

Kuchiki se dit alors que la réputation du petit monstre n'était pas totalement surfaite.

C'est vrai, il fallait être très fort pour réussir à faire avaler une tête de jouet en plastique à un capitaine comme Hitsugaya.

La brune entra dans la résidence, et aperçut Koji, qui essayait de manger de hochet, bien à l'abri dans son parc pour bébé. Hinamori se déblaya d'abord les cheveux puis tira Hitsugaya par la main pour l'emmener à la quatrième division.

« - Sur la commode, il y a tout ce qu'il te faudra pour la journée. Nourriture, vêtement de rechange, les horaires de repas. Ses jouets, ses peluches. Sa couverture fétiche. J'ai aussi mis quelques couches mais il commence à utiliser les toilettes. …Enuméra Hinamori en désignant la commode. Ah oui ! Ne le laisse pas grimper sur les meubles, ne laisse pas traîner le courrier ou des dossiers important. Et surtout ne le lâche pas du regard. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Selon une rumeur rurale, Rukia était encore entrain d'essayer d'enregistrer ce que venais de lui dire Hinamori, alors que celle-ci franchissait les portes de la quatrième division.

Au bout de quelques minutes Kuchiki s'approcha du parc pour bébé, dans lequel Koji gazouillait gaiement en appuyant sur le ventre de son pingouin qui émettait un insupportable « pouêt tûût »

La jeune fille s'accouda et entreprit de faire comme lui avait dit la vice-capitaine Hinamori, cet-a-dire ne pas lâcher l'enfant du regard jusqu'à son retour.

La sœur adoptive de Byakuya s'amusa un peu le bébé, en lui appuyant sur ses grosses joues de hamster qui aurait oublié de faire un régime.

Après avoir joué avec Sophie la girafe, dont la tête était dans le larynx du Capitaine Hitsugaya, le bambin se mit à la regarder avec des yeux ronds et un doigt dans la bouche.

« -Oh non…Murmura Rukia. Tu as intérêt à être sage, toi. Avertit la brune. »

En guise de réponse, l'enfant lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et très innocent.

_Tu as hérité ça de ta mère_…Pensa Rukia, qui essayait de ne pas se faire berner par l'air innocent de l'enfant, qui se mit a nécessiter un changement immédiat de couche.

Ce que Kuchiki fit promptement, l'odeur nauséabonde lui faisait tourner la tête.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de finir de le changer qu'il se mit aussitôt à réclamer son biberon, qui se trouvait sur la commode. La brune se leva en dépoussiérant ses mains qui étaient couverte de talc.

Elle venait d'oublier la règle d'or d'Hinamori.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la table à langer aménager près du parc pour bébé. Elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que le principal intéressé par le biberon n'était plus à place.

Elle leva les bras et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Il n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, elle s'approcha de la scène du crime et se rendit compte que le petit garçon se promenait sans couche.

Un « oh oh » s'échappa de sa fine bouche.

Un « Ru—Ru » s'échappa d'un coin du salon.

Rukia tourna la tête et vit que le petit garçon était assis à côté de la commode avec un grand sourire. La brune s'approcha de lui en soupirant de joie.

« - Petit coquin…Sourit Rukia en le prenant dans ses bras, puis elle regarda l'endroit ou était assis le petit. En effet, tu es un sacré petit coquin…Tant pis on dira que c'est le poisson rouge. Fit Rukia en recouvrant le sol d'un paquet de couche. »

Kuchiki rassit l'enfant à sa place et entreprit de lui donner le biberon. Ce que l'enfant voulait faire seul.

Une bagarre finit par éclater dans le salon pour savoir qui donnerait le biberon à qui.

* * *

« - Kuchiki ! On est de retour ! S'écria Hinamori, en s'effaçant du pas de la porte pour laisser le père de l'enfant rentrer. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le couple s'aventura dans salon, et fut surpris du désordre qui y régnait.

La tringle du rideau était tombé au sol, les tiroirs des commodes étaient au sol, la moitié des fauteuils avaient été éventré. Une carafe avait répandu son contenu sur le sol, des petits pots de légumes envahissaient le sol.

Au milieu de se désordre, Rukia siégeait dans un fauteuil, visiblement éreinté, mais sur son visage s'affichait un magnifique sourire.

Dans son parc à bébé, Koji le visage recouvert de bouillie pour bébé, en couche, prenait tranquillement son biberon.

« - Une tornade est passé par ici ou quoi. Demanda Hinamori, totalement époustouflé par l'état de la pièce. »

« - J'ai réussi a m'en occuper sans problème ! Se félicita joyeusement Rukia, en levant les bras au ciel. »

« - Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as vu se bazar ? Et tu as vu le visage de mon fils ? Brama Hinamori en essayant de se frayer un passage. »

Hitsugaya s'aventura à son tour dans la pièce et la regarda avec une certaine appréhension.

«- Sympa la nouvelle décoration…Tenta le capitaine aux cheveux blanc pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Momo se tourna vers lui, avec un regard qui n'avait pas l'air d'inspirer la bonté et l'innocence.

« - Mais enfin, tu as en vu dans quel état est le salon ?! Geignit Hinamori, presque désespéré. »

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, si on avait d'autres enfants, la maison serait toujours dans cette état. »

Un temps de pose fut marqué entre les trois shinigamis, qui fut ponctué par les bruit de succion de la tétine du biberon.

« - Tu veux d'autres enfants ? Demanda Hinamori avec les yeux scintillant. »

Une autre temps de pause fut marqué.

« - ..KUCHIKI ! TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RANGER TOUT SA ! Hurla Toshiro. »


	8. Toshiro II : Dit quelque chose !

**Auteur:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Disclamer** **: **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf le bambin qui à l'air d'être plus redoutable qu'un hollow.

**Note :** Désolé, d'avoir été si longue dans la publication. Mais disons que j'ai été touché par cette horrible maladie que l'on nomme « Syndrome de la Page Blanche » et par ce terrible fléau que l'on a appelé : La rentré des classes !

**Note 2 :** Le chapitre de départ, devait porter sur Hisagi et Kira, puis sur la Onzième division…Mais j'ai pensais que serait amusant d'entendre les premiers mots du petit. Et il y aura deux parties

**

* * *

**

**Hitsugaya II : Dit quelque chose !**

Le dix-neuf octobre, jour également connu pour être l'anniversaire de Koji, approchait à grand pas. Sa mère, aussi connu sous le nom d'Hinamori, avait décidé de lui organiser un splendide premier anniversaire, ce que Hitsugaya n'approuvait pas car un enfant se souvenait rarement de son premier anniversaire.

Par ce beau soleil d'automne, Hinamori avait décidé de faire quelques emplettes dans le Monde Réel, accompagné de son petit-ami, histoire que celui-ci ne se bloque pas une tête de girafe de plastique dans le larynx, à nouveau.

Accroché au bord de son parc, Koji regardait ses parents s'activer et se disputer dans le bureau de la dixième division, il tendit son petit bras vers le capitaine aux cheveux blanc.

« - Pa—Pruiii… Geignit le petit en montrant la tétine qui trônait sur le meuble voisin. »

« - Pa-Pa ! Articula Hitsugaya, en mettant la tétine dans la bouche de son fils. Dit Papa ! »

Le poupin se contenta de regarder son père avec des yeux gros comme des assiettes, puis se mit a rire, en lui attrapant le nez.

Enfin, Koji vit arriver une figure familière dans la pièce, il se mit tout a coup a rire.

« - Lu ! S'exclama Koji, en voyant Matsumoto Rangiku se pencher près de lui. »

« -Oh ! C'est le troisième signe que je ne devrais pas te laisser Koji…S'exclama Hinamori, son tour, en frappant dans ses main. »

« - Quel est étaient les deux premiers ? Demanda Rangiku après un silence. »

« - Voyons…voir…Fit Momo, en se tapotant le menton avec l'index. Le premier c'est que je n'en ai pas envie et le second c'est que tu as autant de chance de le garder calme que de trouver le cerveau de Kurosaki. »

« - Moi je m'en suis pas mal tiré la dernière fois ! Se justifia Matsumoto, en levant les bras au ciel. »

« - Que des gronneries…Siffla Hitsugaya. »

« - …Excusez-moi… Gronnerie ? Répéta la blonde, en fixant son capitaine, pour être sur qu'elle ne délirait pas. »

« - Oh ! S'écria Momo. Nous pensons que Koji va commencer à parler, et nous essayons donc de faire attention aux mots que nous utilisons en sa présence. »

Hitsugaya approuva d'un simplement mouvement de tête, sous le regards passablement surpris de Matsumoto.

« - Donc Préparez-vous à entendre un paquet de euh...S'arrêta Hinamori, en essayant de se souvenir. Gronneries, enroulé de son père, et mortel de pieu. »

Matsumoto se pencha au-dessus du garçon, en essayant de ne pas l'assommer avec son imposante poitrine, et le fixa. Longuement.

« - Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il va bientôt parler ? Demanda la blonde curieuse. »

« - Premièrement, parce qu'il est temps qu'il parle...Commença Toshiro. Et Deuxièmement, quand je lui parle, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que je dis.»

« - Un peu comme Hinamori ? Demanda Rangiku. »

« - Tu disais quelque chose ? Demanda Momo, qui n'écoutait pas. »


	9. Nouveaux Shinigami : Glaïeul

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Sauf gamin, qui m'appartient corps et âme, mais je peux le prêter, si c'est demander gentiment.

**Note :** La rentrée au lycée est vraiment méga difficile, il y a tout ces contrôles pour évaluer votre niveau (ces contrôles qu'on va évidemment foiré, si on n'est pas fort en mathématiques) Enfin bref, tout ce petit speech pour dire que la publication va encore plus ralentir ; Mais j'essayerais tout de même de publier un chapitre anniversaire le 18 ou 19 Octobre, pour le petit monstre.

**Note 2 :** Et je peux vous assurer que le mot qui est dans le titre existe bel et bien, prenez un dictionnaire !

**Note 3 :** Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, et j'suis contente de pouvoir vous offrir un chapitre plus long que les autres !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Nouveaux de la 10e Division : Glaïeul**

Simplement âgée de onze mois, Hitsugaya Koji n'étais pas grand. (Oui, c'était un bébé, mais c'était aussi un Hitsugaya.)

Hitsugaya Koji avait eu ses dents a l'âge de six mois, mais il n'as pas su se tenir debout avant ses dix mois ½ (Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir en même temps.)

Mais, Hitsugaya Koji ne savait toujours pas parler. (Sauf si ses cris devaient être considérés comme des paroles, dans le cas présent, il sait parler depuis qu'il est sorti du ventre de sa mère.)

* * *

Les nouveaux shinigamis de la dixième division avaient tous été rassemblés dans la salle de réunion, pour un speech sur l'organisation de la division. (A noter que la majorité d'entre eux était des jeunes femmes aux formes voluptueuses.)

Cela faisait une heure, que les jeunes femmes bavaient sur le corps exposer devant elle, et que les jeunes hommes buvaient les paroles du capitaine Hitsugaya, qui quant à lui avait l'air de bien s'ennuyer.

Un claquement de porte se fit trembler tout le bâtiment de la dixième division. On entendit un cri hystérique qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la salle de réunion. Les nouveaux commencèrent devenir blêmes de peur, surtout quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas.

« - SHIRO-CHAN ! Brailla Hinamori, qui tenait fermement le petit Koji, qui essayait de se boucher les oreilles avec ses petites mains, dans ses bras. »

« - En dehors de la maison, c'est capitaine Hitsugaya, pour toi. Répliqua juste le prodige, toujours aussi heureux de vivre. »

« - Tu vas pas me croire ! Gazouilla La vice-capitaine, avec une voix suraiguë, en ignorant totalement les bleus qui regardait le couple avec les yeux ronds. »

« - Laisse-moi deviner, Koji à manger seul ? »

« - Comment tu le sais ? Demanda la brune, en levant un sourcil interrogateur. »

« - C'est écrit sur son visage. »

On entendit quelques pouffement de rire dans la salle, et des « oh » attendri devant la petite bouille de l'enfant, qui s'essuyait dans les vêtements de sa mère.

« - Passons…Tu ne vas pas croire en tes oreilles. Annonça Momo. J'étais en train de ramasser la tétine de Koji quand il a dit son premier mot ! Finit-elle, vraiment excitée. »

Toshiro fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise. Matsumoto, qui était cacher derrière la porte, lâcha un « C'est génial ! » et les bleus poussèrent un soupir attendrie.

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda une jeune fille, vraiment excité par la situation. »

« - Il a dit _Glaïeul _! Exulta Momo, en sautillant. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa alors dans la salle, Toshiro regarda quelque instant l'enfant et la mère qui gazouillaient ensemble. Certains levèrent les yeux, pour voir si le capitaine allait réagir à cette _fabuleuse_ nouvelle. D'autres commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux, discutant de l'état des oreilles du vice-capitaine Hinamori.

« - Lors des urgences, les ordres seront directement transmis par…Commença Toshiro à l'adresse des nouveaux, faisant comme si, il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de la mère de son enfant. »

La mère en question se fraya un chemin jusqu'au père de l'enfant, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre le manque d'enthousiasme de ce dernier. La brune attrapa la manche du capitaine, avec beaucoup de difficulté puisqu'elle portait son fils, et tira dessus comme une enfant.

« - N'est-ce pas formidable ?! S'écria-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. »

« - Non. Non. Ce n'est pas formidable. Répondit-t-il, avec son tact habituel. »

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas excité ? C'est pourtant une super nouvelle. »

Un autre silence s'établit dans la pièce. Tous se regardèrent ne sachant pas s'il le capitaine Hitsugaya allait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à sa petite amie, qui était complètement émoustillé par les événements.

Le capitaine posa une main sur la joue de la jeune mère, et soupira puis la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Oh…Momo. Commença-t-il. …_Glaïeul_, ce n'est pas un mot. »

« - Mais…Bien sur que sa l'est ! Répliqua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. »

« - Ah oui ? Fit Toshiro, avec un sourire sarcastique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie ? »

« - Je ne connais pas tout les mots ! Fit la vice-capitaine crispée, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le génie aux cheveux blancs, se retourna vers les nouveaux, qui étrangement fascinés par la dispute qui avait lieu. Le capitaine se massa la nuque tout en essayant de se souvenirs des règles de survie qu'il devait inculquer à la bande de shinigami.

« - En tout cas, je suis juste heureux de ne pas avoir manqué les premiers mots de mon fils. »

« - M—Mais …bien sur que si tu les as manqué ! Rétorqua Momo, d'une voix aiguë. _Glaïeul_ est un mot ! »

Toshiro se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se massa les tempes. Cette fois-ci, sa allait être dur de dissuader Momo, que le mot qu'elle avait entendu n'était qu'un simple gazouillement orchestré par la bouillie de banane que l'enfant mangeait. Il finit par lever les bras au ciel.

« - Bien ! Dans ce cas, utilise ce mot dans une phrase ! Riposta-t-il, en croisant les bras. »

« - Bien sûr…Koji vient de dire _glaïeul_ ! Siffla la brune. »

Un rire s'éleva parmis les bleus, certain applaudirent même l'audace de la mère de Koji, qui au passage s'amusait à mâchouiller les cheveux de sa maman.

« - Ce n'est pas un mot. Geignit Toshiro. »

« - D'accord…Grinça Hinamori. Vous ! Lança la brune, en désignant une bleue au hasard dans la foule. »

« - Moi ? Répondit une jeune fille, qui portait une paire de lunette et qui était coiffé d'une queue de cheval. »

« - Donnez moi le dictionnaire qui est dans votre main et prenez Koji. »

« - Cet-à-dire que…En fait, ce n'est le mien est…Bégaya la jeune fille. »

« - DICTIONNAIRE ! Ordonna sèchement Hinamori, avec une voix effrayante. »

« - Oh Ok…Gémit la jeune fille, en cédant l'ouvrage et en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division, regarda d'un œil mauvais la jeune fille qui portait son fils, puis reporta son attention sur la vice-capitaine, qui était entrain de d'ouvrire le dictionnaire.

« - Laisse tomber, c'est pas un mot. »

« - Bien sur que si et je vais te le prouver ! »

« - Oh, d'accord. Répondit Toshiro, en haussant les épaules. Pendant que ton dictionnaire est ouvert, il a dit un autre mot avant-hier, pourquoi ne pas vérifier aussi s'il lui aussi existe : Vruuubilloupbblll ! »

Le vice-capitaine lui lança un regard noir et marmonna quelques jurons à son encontre, pendant qu'elle tournait les pages avec violence. De leurs côté, les shinigamis durent contenir quelque rires hystériques.

« - Glaïeul…Glaïeul…Glaïeul…Marmonna Momo, en faisant glisser son doigt sur la page du dictionnaire. AH ! Glaïeul ! Voila : Les glaïeuls appartiennent à un genre de plantes de la famille des Iridacées, le genre Gladiolus qui compte plus de 260 espèces. Le nom glaïeul dérive du latin gladius, signifiant "glaive". Conclut-elle, avec un sourire triomphant. »

« - Quoi ! Non ! Cria Hitsugaya, se précipitant sur le dictionnaire. »

« - J'ai gagné ! Dit Momo triomphalement. »

Le capitaine plissa les yeux, et rapprocha le dictionnaire de ses yeux, pour être sur qu'il ne venait pas de se faire mettre au tapis par la brune.

« - Maintenant, qu'on connaît la vérité, on peut aller changer la couche de Koji ? Demanda la fille aux lunettes, qui tenait le petit garçon. »


	10. Ko Shi Mi : Jamais deux sans trois !

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne n'appartiennent en aucun cas. Excepté Koji, ainsi que les deux jeunes filles qui font leurs apparitions dans ce chapitre !

**Note** : Non ! Non ! Je ne vous avais pas lâchement oublié ! Mes dernières semaines, ont juste été…Agité : entre les devoirs du lycée, les devoirs de mon cours de dessins, mon devoir de bêta lectrice et ma vie privé (qui est extrêmement agité ces temps-ci) et l'incendie qui a eu lieu au lycée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me consacrer a l'écriture. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un petit chapitre bonus, qui diffère un peu des autres.

En effet, dans ce chapitre, nous faisons un petit bond dans le futur pour jeter un coup d'œil a ce que pourrez bien devenir notre petit chérubin !

**Note 2 :** J'ai longtemps entre ce chapire-bonus, et un chapitre normal. J'ai finalement opté pour le chapitre bonus mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y aura d'autres chapitre normal. (C'était juste pour changer un peu)

* * *

**Ko Shi Mi : Jamais Deux…Sans Trois !**

**

* * *

**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines, plusieurs jours voir, sûrement, plusieurs mois que Hinamori et Hitsugaya ne s'étaient pas offert une soirée. Sans couche à changer, sans biberon à donner, sans pince sur le nez pour changer le bébé qui avait la diarrhée ou sans aller à la Quatrième Division parce que le père avait avalé la tête d'un jouet débile.

Non. Ce soir, c'était une soirée pour eux deux. Sans une quelconque interruption de n'importe quel individu.

La musique était douce. La brise d'été fraîche. La nourriture délicieuse. Et le couple au meilleur de sa forme discutant de tout et rien, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de couche à changer.

Toshiro se pencha près du visage du Momo, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, quand :

« -Elle a perdu sa chaussette. Déclara Hinamori avec indifférence, en évitant Hitsugaya qui failli tomber à la renverse. »

«- Oh…Moi aus—Quoi ? Demanda Toshiro en haussant le sourcil, voyant la jeune femme regardant au dessus de son épaule. »

« - Elle a perdu sa chaussette. Répéta Momo. Et Koji ne la pas remarquer. Ajouta-t-elle, en levant la tête. »

« - Mais qu'est-ce que…Commença Toshiro, avant de se retourner et de tomber nez a nez avec son fils qui s'était installé près du bar du restaurant. C'est …Pas…Vrai. »

Au bar, son fils, qui devait approché de ses quinze ans, lui faisait de grand signe avec un grand sourire éclatant. Toshiro secoua la tête et se pinça la cuisse pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. A côté son fils était posé…un verre de saké ! Et de l'autre côté, un bébé, au cheveux tout blanc, dans un siège qui était entrer dans une réflexion en regardant sa main.

Hitsugaya se retourna vers Momo, largement dépassé par la situation, et montra son fils du doigt.

« - Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ? Demanda Toshiro. Je lui ai demander s'il voulait déjeuner avec moi ce midi. Il m'as dit qu'il partait à la campagne pendant trois mois ! »

« - C'est plutôt clair…Bafouilla Hinamori en rigolant. Il se fout de ta gueule. »

Une nouvelle silhouette fit son apparition près de l'adolescent aux cheveux noir. Une jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'abordé les treize ans et doté d'un appareil dentaire et d'une longue chevelure noire parsemé de mèches blanches, s'approcha de Koji.

« - Si toi bois du saké. J'en veux aussi. Clama l'adolescente. »

« - Alors, Shinbou, si je vais dans ton sens. Si je veux les reste du dîner, j'ai qu'a fouiller dans ton appareil dentaire ? »

La dite Shinobu se mit a grogner sur son frère aîné comme un lézard enragé.

Toshiro regarda la scène avec désolation en buvant son verre de vodka, tandis que Momo regardait toujours la chaussette qui était tombé sur le sol.

« - Koji-kun…Appela doucement Hinamori en faisant de grand signe. »

Koji se tourna vers sa mère, alors que sa sœur continuait de lui grogner dessus, et commença a lui faire de grand signe aussi.

« - Est-ce que tu peux ramasser la chaussette de ta sœur, Mirei ? Demanda Momo, toujours d'une voix douce en montrant le sol. »

L'adolescent ne comprenant pas les geste et les paroles de sa mère continuait de lui faire coucou bêtement. En haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« - La chaussette. Répéta Hinamori. La chaussette ! Arrête de me regarder comme un singe ! Ramasse la chaussette.»

Koji continua de faire de grand geste a sa mère. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle lui disait, tandis que sa sœur Shinobu essayait de le mordre, pour se venger.

« - Et dire que je l'avais prévenu que le hard-rock rendait sourd. Grommela Hitsugaya, en fixant le fond de son verre. »

Un simple crissement de chaise finit par faire bondir, de peur, tout le restaurant.

« - POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! HITSUGAYA KOJI TSUBAKI VAS-TU RAMASSER CETTE SATANE CHAUSSETTE ! Cria Hinamori en désignant du doigt l'objet de sa colère.»

Toshiro manqua de s'étouffer avec un glaçon. Mirei arrêta d'essayer de défaire le nœud qui la retenait à son siège bébé. Shinobu se redressa droite comme un poteau. Et Koji, enleva ses écouteurs.

« - La chaussette ? Fit Koji, en ramassant la chaussette. »

« - Et avec des enfants pareil…Ils ne sont pas encore suicidé. Commenta une femme du restaurant. »


	11. Byakuya : Partons en Balade !

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandon** : Bleach

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach et ses protagonistes appartiennent a Kubo Tite. Sauf, Koji qui n'appartient qu'à et à moi seule ! (Je peux le prêter, mais faut demander !)

**Note :** J'ai stagné les dernières semaines à cause des sorties des scan ! J'étais sous le choc ! Enfin bon, ce qui est fait et fait. Je reviens sous la lumière des projecteurs (c'est une façon de parler, je vous rassure) avec un chapitre pour les fan de Byakuyabo!

**Byakuya : Partons en Balade ! **

**

* * *

**

« Renji. Appela Byakuya de sa voix calme. »

Abarai Renji fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en entendant son capitaine l'interpeller. Il se tourna vers son supérieur, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes comme s'il ne s'attendait à la présence de son capitaine, dans sa propre division.

« Ca—Capitaine…Bredouilla le vice-capitaine. Que faites vous ici, si tôt ? »

Kuchiki Byakuya haussa le sourcil de quelques centièmes de millimètre en écoutant la question posé.

« Voyons, dans la mesure où cet endroit est le bureau où je travaille. Commença-t-il. Et que je saches, rien ne m'interdit de venir me présenter à ma propre Division à 4 heures du soir. Conclut Byakuya. »

Le vice-capitaine au cheveux roux retint sa respiration devant le flot de paroles prononcés par le capitaine le plus stoïque du Gotei 13.

« Enfin, peu importe. Grogna Byakuya. C'est à mon tour de poser une question. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Qu'est ce que _c'est _? Maugréa le noble, en pointant le genou de son vice-capitaine. »

« _Ceci_…est mon genou. Répliqua Renji, en haussant un sourcil. »

Le très noble, Kuchiki Byakuya, ferma les yeux quelques instants pour s'empêcher de frapper son vice-capitaine avec le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Non. Renji. Fit calmement Byakuya. Je voulais dire. Que fait le fils du capitaine Hitsugaya accroché à ton genou. Finit le noble en pointant Koji, qui était fermement accroché à la jambe du vice-capitaine. »

Koji fixa le noble quelque instant avec ses grands yeux vert, avant de se remettre a secouer la jambe de Renji avec férocité en grognant des « RenRen ! »

« Oh…Et bien vous voyez, Momo—»

« Je doute sincèrement qu'elle t'ai demander de garder son fils. Interrompit brutalement Byakuya. Surtout après le dernier incident. »

« Mais…Capitaine—»

« Renji. Commença le capitaine. Donne-moi juste le petit. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je le ramène à la Cinquième Division. Il est la responsabilité du Vice-Capitaine Hinamori, pas la notre. »

Le vice-capitaine Abarai essaya alors de négocier avec son capitaine le fait qu'il était assez mature pour ramener un enfant à sa mère. Mais Byakuya resta sourd au protestation de l'autre homme.

Il connaissait Renji comme sa propre écharpe ; le vice-capitaine essayait de faire comme Matsumoto, ils essayaient tout les deux toujours d'utiliser le petit Hitsugaya comme excuse pour échapper au travail, surtout si cela impliquait…de la paperasse. Et seul, Dieu savait ce que ces deux-là étaient près à faire pour échapper à la paperasse.

Le très noble Byakuya ne voyait plus d'issue, s'il voulait que ce gamin disparaisse de son bureau, il allait le faire disparaître lui-même.

Lentement, Kuchiki pris le petit garçon dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je veux que la moitié de la paperasse qui est sur mon bureau sois faite avant mon retour. Je compte bien la retrouver faite. »

« Oui. Grommela Renji, en s'asseyant au bureau. »

* * *

Une fois dehors, Kuchiki Byakuya posa le petit Hitsugaya sur le sol. Il était un peu joufflu et gros, et il s'agitait beaucoup dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Koji s'accrocha au haori blanc pour essayer de rester en équilibre et ne pas tomber sur ses petites fesses puis Byakuya s'aperçut que l'enfant était une extraordinaire petite chose vraiment bavarde et très curieuse, presque ennuyant. De temps à autres, il tirait sur le tissu blanc pour pointer et nommer des choses insignifiantes.

« 'Pillon ! »

« C'est un _Pa_pillon. »

« Bwique ! »

« C'est une _bri_que. »

Le petit garçon d'un an et demi s'arrêta soudainement et montra de son petit doigt deux petites fleurs, qui étaient côte à côte.

« Fleurk »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Demanda calmement Byakuya. »

Le petit garçon leva sa petite tête brune pour fixer le capitaine avec ses gros yeux vert, puis il désigna les deux fleurs.

« Des fleurk. Répondit Koji, comme si cela était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Jolie fleurk, moche fleurk. Expliqua-t-il. »

« Si tu veux. Répondit Byakuya, en haussant les épaules. »

Commençant à être un peu fatigué de jouer les nourrices de secours, le noble décida de couper court à la promenade en passant par un raccourci à travers les jardin de la Sixième Division. Quelques minutes de tranquillité passèrent, avant que Koji ne se remettent à tirer sur le haori. « Hé, 'Kuya ! »

_Super_, se dit Byakuya, non seulement Hitsugaya Koji aimait jeté ses tétines sur les gens mais en plus il manquait d'un sens de la désignation correcte.

« Tu dois être le seul à ne pas le savoir. Commença Byakuya. Je suis un très grand noble et un shinigami puissant, donc tu dois m'appeler Capitaine. Pas 'Kuya, pas Byakuya et surtout pas Byakuyabo_. » _

Koji le regardait avec ses grand yeux vert, comme s'il buvait les paroles du Capitaine.

« C'est…blanc ! dit le petit garçon en montrant le haori. Comme papa. »

Byakuya leva un sourcil, interloqué, avant de soupirer. D'un côté c'était plutôt un bon début.

Enfin, ils atteignirent les jardins de la Cinquième Division, il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps avant que Byakuya n'aperçoivent Hinamori et Ukitake assis ensemble, entrain de prendre le thé en discutant.

Hinamori était présente. _Très bien_, pensa Byakuya. Cela lui fera économiser du temps.

« Récemment, nous avons parlés d'en avoir un autre. Disait Momo, les joues rouges. Mais—Oh, Ko-chan ! S'écria la vice-capitaine, en voyant son fils trottinant vers elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es encore partie en balade pendant que Maman avait le dos tourné ? »

« Renren…Avoua Koji, en avançant à quatre pattes vers les genoux de sa mère. »

Hinamori leva les yeux vers le très noble Kuchiki.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, tout à coup en colère. »

« Oui. Expliqua Byakuya, en s'asseyant. Renji l'avait. »

« …Parfois…J'ai envie de…Grinça Hinamori entre ses dents. »

« De l'enfermer dans les archives et de l'obliger à faire toute la paperasse. Proposa Kuchiki. »

« Vous pouvez le faire pour moi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »


	12. Momo II : Matelas Mystère

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandon** : Bleach

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach et ses protagonistes appartiennent a Kubo Tite. Sauf, Koji qui m'appartient.

**Note :** Oh ! ça fait (encore une fois) longtemps que je ne n'ai pas publié, et bien, ne me blâmer pas ! Blâmer l'école et ma paresse. Mais j'essayerais de publier un peu plus tôt pour le prochain chapitre.

**Note 2 :** Rappelez-vous dans le chapitre 3, je faisais allusion, à la fin du chapitre, à quelque chose qui était caché sous le matelas. Je vous assez fait lambiner ! Voici la réponse !

**

* * *

**

**Momo II : Matelas Mystère !**

**

* * *

**

Momo s'accouda contre la barrière du lit pour enfant et observa son garçon, dans son nouveau pyjama, et soupira avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait acheté ce pyjama, un peu après la naissance de Koji, le petit grandissait très vite et elle avait besoin de lui acheter un nouveau pyjama. Kuchiki lui avait alors proposé d'aller acheter ce dont elle avait besoin dans une nouvelle boutique qui venait d'ouvrir à Karakura.

Elle l'avait caché sous le matelas, attendant le moment propice ou Toshiro baisserait sa garde et ou elle pourrait le faire enfiler au petit garçon.

C'est vrai quoi, ces pyjamas étaient beaucoup trop mignon pour être réel. Le tissu, blanc dans de léger tons rose pâle, était doux, délicat. Il y avait une grosse boule de coton rose, qui ressemblait à de la barbe à papa, cousu à l'arrière. Deux grandes oreilles pendait sur les côtés du visage du poupon. Et, le meilleur de tout, c'est les pieds et les manches étaient en forme de patte de lapin.

Les pyjama à pied Chappy était ce qu'il y avait de plus mignon.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se pencha et sortit Koji de son berceau. Elle posa sa tête sur épaule et savoura le contact avec le tissu doux et délicat sous la peau de ses doigts.

Koji s'assoupit à moitié sur l'épaule de sa mère, l'enveloppant dans ses petits bras joufflu, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit familier dans le couloir, il leva ses grand yeux vert.

« - Momo ? »

Absorbé par son adoration, c'est à peine si elle avait compris que son fiancé était rentré dans la pièce. Elle soupira rêveusement.

« - Hey ! Momo ! »

Les yeux de Momo s'ouvrire d'effroi quand elle comprit à qui appartenait la voix rauque. Elle retint un juron entre ses dents. _Il n'était pas censé être à une réunion de capitaine ou faire la paperasse ?_

« - Je croyais que tu étais à une réunion ou entrain de convaincre Rangiku de faire la paperasse. Marmonna Hinamori, en enterrant le visage de Koji dans sa poitrine et le serrant un peu plus fort, pour pas que Toshiro ne remarque le pyjama. »

Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'évanouirait ou qu'il lui ferait encore la morale s'il voyait leur fils dans un accoutrement pareil.

Toshiro se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de retirer son Haori et de le poser sur un meuble avenant.

« - Tu ne va jamais me croire. Grogna Hitsugaya. Une des recrues à réussi à mettre le feu à la paperasserie, on a bien essayé de l'éteindre mais au lieu de balancer de l'eau, Matsumoto à balancer du saké…J'ai du sortir Hyourinmaru… »

Hinamori agita d'abord la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle écoutait avant de commencer de pivoter de droite à gauche pour bercer Koji et dans une tentative, plutôt futile, de se sortir de la situation.

Toutefois, le bébé Chappy se mit à rire doucement pour aucune raison quelconque et commença à caresser la joue de sa mère avec sa _patte de lapin_.

« - Tu n'as pas encore mit le petit au lit ? Demanda Toshiro, en se massant les épaules et en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il eut un moment de silence. Toshiro se rapprochant à petits pas et Momo essayant de trouver une excuse.

« - Hum…Si, je l'avais fait…Commença-t-elle, en bafouillant. Puis…Il s'est réveillé parce qu'il fallait que je change sa couche ! Je vais donc le remettre dans son lit ! Alors…heu…Bonne Nuit ! S'écria-t-elle, en faisant de mine de se pencher au dessus du berceau pour poser l'enfant. »

« - Hey. Laisse-moi dire Bonne Nuit aussi…Renchérit doucement Toshiro, en tirant Momo par la taille. »

Momo se maudit intérieurement sa triste malchance. _Voilà qu'il cherchait à être doux maintenant !_

Les bras du capitaine l'entourèrent , il plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune mère. Il ferma les yeux et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de la vice-capitaine et lui murmura des choses, stupides et suggestives.

Le bébé Koji se mit à rire du sort de sa mère. Toshiro baissa les yeux vers son fils, amusé que ce dernier rigole autant, quand :

« - Momo ? Grinça la voix de Toshiro. »

« - O…Oui ? »

« - Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle se tut essayant de faire celle qui ne comprenait pas.

«- Momo ? Répéta-t-il. Dit moi pourquoi mon fils porte-t-il un tel accoutrement… »

« - C'est juste un pyjama ! Répondit l'interpellé, en tenant son bébé plus près. Sa lui tiens chaud en hiver ! »

« - On est au printemps ! »

« - Ben…sa lui _tiendra_ chaud en hiver ! »

« - Mais pourquoi un pyjama…lapin !? »

Les mots restèrent englués dans la gorge de Momo, comme du goudron visqueux, elle ne réussit qu'à sortir une excuse minable.

«- Parce que c'est mignon ! »

«- Il a une queue en Cotton ! S'égosilla Toshiro. Et rose en plus de ça ! »

« - ça reste mignon…Grommela Hinamori, en essayant de calmer Koji, qui était au bord des larmes de rire. »

Toshiro empoigna fermement les épaules de sa fiancée et la força à lui faire face. Il la regarda avec des yeux déterminé.

« - Momo. Ce n'est pas mignon ! Expliqua le garçon au cheveux blanc. Quand votre mère s'amuse à vous mettre un pyjama Chappy pour ensuite vous prendre en photo et les montrer à ses amis. Ce n'est pas mignon, encore moins joli ! Finit-il, en tirant la capuche lapin de la tête de son fils. »

« - Si, _ça l'est_ ! Geignit Momo, en faisant la moue. »

« - Non. C'est gênant ! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux parents.

« - Enlève-le …S'il te plait. Grommela Hitsugaya, en croisant les bras. »

Hinamori, à contre-cœur hocha la tête et posa son fils sur la table à langer et commença à lui enlever son pyjama.

«- Isshin ma montré des cliché de Kurosaki lorsqu'il était bébé, sa mère lui avait fait enfilé une tenue similaire. Expliqua Toshiro, sous le regard interrogateur de Momo. Je n'ai pas envie que mon fils soit un mini-Kurosaki ! »


	13. Hisagi : Pourri Gâté ? Jamais

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach appartient a Kubo. Koji est ma seul propriété.

**Note :** Dur de vouloir écrire quand il y a école, quand il pleut, quand il fait chaud et quand on est une sacrée flemmarde, mais j'ai écris quand même ! (J'ai fait un effort surhumain !)

**Note II :** Un petit chapitre comme ça, parce que je suis une cousine qui gâte (un peu trop) ses cousins.

**Note III :** Je peux pourrais rien ajouter d'autre à part le fait que Matsumoto et Hisagi sont irrécupérables !

* * *

**Hisagi : Pourri Gâté ? Jamais…**

Cette après-midi là, en passant par la Cinquième Division, Hisagi aperçu le plus heureux des événements depuis qu'il était mort. Il était venu donner quelque dossiers à remplir quand il entendit un petit rire qui venait de l'arrière-cour.

En s'approchant prudemment, il aperçu l'adorable, joufflu, et petit Hitsugaya Koji qui poursuivait des fourmis.

Le vice-capitaine se mit soudainement à sourire lorsqu'il vit le petit garçon se mettre à creuser entre les fleurs. _Aucune_ femme ne pouvait résister au charme d'un bébé au lumineux et joyeux yeux lumineux, ni à son oncle _diaboliquement_ sexy.

Puis, Hisagi fit ce que n'importe quel autre vice-capitaine, légèrement perverti et carrément idiot, aurait fait après une longue réflexion. Une _très_ longue réflexion d'une quinzaine de seconde.

« Oi ! Hinamori ! J'emmène ton fils faire une promenade ! Cria Hisagi, en déposant les dossiers au sol pour les remplacer par le bébé.»

Cela ressemblait quelque peu à un enlèvement, mais Hisagi n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre l'approbation ou les protestations de la petite maman de la Cinquième Division.

Shuuhei utilisa son shunpo dans la direction opposé pour arriver à la Dixième Division, ou il ralenti son rythme pour équilibrer le petit garçon sur ses épaules et surtout éviter de se faire attraper par Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Au début, cela marchait.

Jusqu'à ce que le bébé ne se rende compte à quel il était _haut_. Petit Koji commença à se sentir nauséeux et apeuré, il attrapa une poignée de cheveux de Hisagi et se mit a tirer dessus vraiment très fort, et il se mit à geindre.

« - Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Pleurnicha Hisagi, en essayant de faire lâcher prise au gamin, qui s'accrochait très nerveusement à son cuir chevelu. Lâche mes cheveux ! Je ne vais pas te laissez tomber ! Diable ! J'aimerais rentrer avec tout mes cheveux ce soir ! »

Alors qu'il se débattait pour retrouver sa liberté, quelqu'un derrière lui se mit à crier, hystériquement.

« Koji-kun ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Matsumoto, en s'approchant du Duo. »

Oubliant carrément sa précédente douleur, Shuuhei se mit à gonfler le torse.

« Rien. Tu sais. Fit calmement Hisagi. C'est juste une sorti…entre potes. »

Rien qu'en regardant le visage de la vice-capitaine, Shuuhei pouvait deviner qu'elle mourait d'envie de porter le petit garçon, de lui faire des bisous partout et de l'étouffer entre ses seins.

Le tatoué pris le petit garçon sous les aisselles et le remis à Rangiku qui s'empressa aussitôt de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Oh ! Tu es presque aussi mignon que moi ! S'écria Matsumoto, en déposant un bisou baveux sur la joue de Koji, qui s'essuya aussitôt la joue. Tu sais ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers Hisagi. »

_Tu sors avec moi ?_

« Pas du tout. Répondit Hisagi. »

« Réfléchit un peu, tête de nœud, Fit Rangiku, en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son collègue. Cela signifie que puisque tu es un de ses oncles et que moi je suis sa tante…Nous nous devons de… »

« Nous nous devons de faire quoi ? »

« De le gâter. De faire de lui un enfant pourri-gâté.»

Hisagi accepta l'idée avec un certain enthousiasme. Presque tout les officiers, gradé ou non-gradés, ainsi que les petits nouveaux se considéraient tous plus ou moins comme des tantes ou des oncles du petit Hitsugaya.

Tout le monde gardaient un œil sur lui. Tout le monde à contribuer à lui apprendre des choses. Des très bonnes choses, ainsi que des très mauvaise chose, que ça ne plaisent ou non a Toshiro et Momo.

Et puis, c'était comme un rendez-vous, pensa Hisagi, bon c'était un rendez-vous non-officiel dans lequel ils allaient gâter Koji-kun jusqu'à la mort, mais c'était un rendez-vous. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par une crème glacé.

* * *

« Tout les bébés aiment la crème glacé. Annonça triomphalement Rangiku, après avoir commandé un énorme bol de glace au chocolat. »

D'ailleurs, Hisagi remarqua avec inquiétude le haut de la glace penchait dangereusement sur le côté.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va réussir à manger tout ça ? Demanda le vice-capitaine, en installant le garçon sur une chaise haute. »

« On va l'aidé un peu, idiot. Rigola Matsumoto en donnant une cuillère à son collègue. »

Tout en mangeant, Hisagi ne pu s'empêcher de regarder, avec _beaucoup beaucoup_ d'envie, Rangiku nourrire le bébé à la cuillère.

_Ce petit bâtard chanceux !_ Pensa Shuuhei, en pleurant intérieurement. _Il ne rends même pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'être nourri par une déesse comme elle !_

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? Demanda Rangiku, en prenant une cuillère de glace. »

« 'te plait ? Répondit Koji. »

« Non. Répondit Rangiku, en souriant. On dit : _Je t'aime_ Ran-chan. »

« 'te plait. Répondit Koji, une nouvelle fois, en se penchant pour avoir sa cuillérée. »

_Oh ! Moi je peux le dire pour toi !_ Geignit, intérieurement, Hisagi, en observant le petit Koji arracher, plutôt violemment la cuillère des mains de Rangiku, agacé de son jeu.

La glace au chocolat se transforma en deux glaces au chocolat.

Puis, trois, puis quatre, puis cinq.

* * *

Et, la glace au chocolat se transforma en une sortie au magasin de jouet locale, dans lequel Rangiku se mis à débattre seule de l'achat du dragon en peluche ou du chat en peluche. Lorsqu'elle demanda l'avis à Hisagi celui-ci lui répondit aussitôt, en haussant les épaules.

«- On a qu'à acheter les deux.»

« Tu as raison ! » S'exclama Rangiku, en frappant gentiment dans l'épaule de l'homme et en prenant les deux peluches, pour le plus grand plaisir de Koji.

Les deux peluches se transformèrent en quatre peluche, puis en six peluche, puis en une trentaine de peluches.

Et, quand Matsumoto nota à quel point le petit Hitsugaya était sale. Ils allèrent lui acheter un nouveau tee-shirt, qui se transforma en deux tee-shirt, puis en cinq paires de pantalon, des chaussettes bleus, trois casquettes et une paire de lunette de soleil.

* * *

« Qu'est ce que tu penses des lunettes en forme de cœur ? » Demanda Rangiku au petit garçon, en lui montrant la paire en question.

« Na. » Répondit Koji, en secouant la tête.

« Et celle en forme d'étoile ? »

« Na. »

« Celle en forme de fleur ? »

« Na. »

« Tu aimes au moins quelque chose ? »

« Papa. »

« Ton papa n'est une paire de lunette de soleil. » Expliqua Shuuhei.

« Papa. » Répondit Koji, encore fois, avec un grand sourire sur ses petites lèvres. « Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

« Tu crois qu'il essaye de nous dire quelque chose ? » Interrogea Rangiku, en haussant un sourcils.

« Moi, je le pense. » Répondit une voix que Matsumoto ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ! »

« Cours, Shuuhei ! Cours ! »


	14. Kira : Rouge à lèvre

**Auteur :** Neko/Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bleach est la propriété de Kubo Tite. Seul, Koji est ma propriété.

**Note :** Ah ! Je suis atteinte de fainéantise extrême, encore désolé de mon long retard. Mais quand on n'est pas inspiré, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose. Mais j'espère quand même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Kira : Rouge à lèvre.**

**

* * *

**

« Mama ! » Cria joyeusement le petit Koji, en tournant la tête et en agitant ses bras vers Momo, qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.

« Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ! » S'écria Momo, en lâchant le sac qu'elle portait.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible Kira Izuru était maintenant dans une bien embêtante situation.

A vrai dire, il aurait préféré se retrouver entrain de cuver son saké avec Matsumoto, plutôt que ce retrouver ici et maintenant.

Quelle situation embêtante. Ça allait être vraiment dur à expliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda Momo, abasourdie.

Il n'aurait pas du accepter. Il le savait.

Hisagi, Matsumoto et Abarai l'avaient même prévenu.

Et pourtant. Il avait suffit que Momo lui fasse son regard de chien battu.

Et évidemment, il avait accepté.

Quel homme faible il était.

« P-Pourquoi… » Bégaya la vice-capitaine, qui cherchait ses mots.

C'était vraiment embêtant. En plus, Koji continuait de gazouiller à côté de lui et d'agiter cette _chose_ entre ses petites mains.

« Kira-kun, pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu du rouge à lèvres sur tout le visage ? » Finit par demander Momo, au bord de l'explosion de rire.

En plus, c'était humiliant.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas s'endormir et laisser la trousse de maquillage à côté de Koji.


	15. Ikkaku : Bizarre

**Auteur : **Neko/Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji n'appartient qu'à moi.

**Note : **Wouah ! Cela faisait bien longtemps depuis ma dernière publication ! Non, je n'étais pas en vacances, mais plutôt en train de me lézarder devant mon ordinateur avec une flemme intense d'ouvrir une page word ! (Oui, oui je ne suis pas du genre à mentir surtout sur ma flemmardise !) Et surprise j'ai eu en découvrant que le nombre de lecteurs avaient augmentés ! (mais serait encore mieux si celui de commentaire faisait un petit up aussi !)

Enfin, J'ai quand même réussi à vous pondre un petit chapitre avec comme star, Ikkaku !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ikkaku : Bizarre.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée drôlement ensoleillé, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un cumulonimbus dans le ciel bleu. Au loin, perchés entres les branches, on pouvait entendre l'heureux chant des oiseaux.

En bien plus clair, c'était une journée vachement ennuyante pour les shinigamis de la Onzième Division, qui n'avaient rien à faire. Aucune mission, donc par la plus simple des logiques, aucun hollow à découper en tranches.

C'était donc pour passer le temps que Madarame Ikkaku et Ayasegawa Yumichika décidèrent de se promener en long et travers du Seireitei, passant par les chemins les plus sinistres ou les chemins les joviales.

Et, ce fut donc en passant par ces chemins qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la cour de la Dixième Division où ils aperçurent, tranquillement, assis sur le perron, Hinamori Momo et son fiancé, Hitsugaya Toshiro, profitant pleinement de cette journée sans problème.

« - Oi ! Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Hinamori ! S'écria Ikkaku, en faisant un simple signe de salut au jeune capitaine. »

Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc lui répondit par un simple signe de main, la vice-capitaine aux yeux marron répondit avec un simple sourire et un vague mouvement de main.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'y vous amène ici ? Demanda Toshiro, en haussant un sourcil. »

« - On profite de la beauté du paysage. Répondit Yumichika. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus belle que moi. Finit-il avec un sourire rayonnant. »

« - Il n'y a rien à faire, aujourd'hui. Préféra dire Ikkaku. »

Un ballon, à l'effigie de Totoro, sortit de la pièce, qui était ouverte derrière le couple, roula sur le perron, descendit de ce dernier et finit sa course au pied d'Ikkaku. Le troisième siège de la Onzième Division prit le ballon dans sa main avant d'apercevoir le petit Hitsugaya Koji en train de descendre du perron avec l'aide Toshiro et de se précipiter vers Ikkaku en tendant ses mains.

« - 'Te plait, mon ballon. Dit Koji, en désignant l'objet qui se trouvait dans la main de l'homme chauve. »

« -Ah, c'est donc à toi…Fit Ikkaku, en tendant l'objet au petit garçon. »

«- Merci. Jubila Koji, très content d'avoir son bien. »

Puis, Ikkaku cligna des yeux avant de se mettre à étudier le physique le petit garçon aux yeux verts. Il finit par claquer dans ses mains.

« - Bizarre…Grogna Ikkaku, ce qui attira l'attention des trois autres adultes autour de lui. »

« - Quoi donc ? Demanda Toshiro. »

« - Avec ses joues rose, Koji ressemble à une petite fille. Conclut Ikkaku. »

Puis, la dernière chose dont se souvint Ikkaku c'est que Yumichika et Hinamori étaient entrain de rire et qu'il était allongé sur le sol après avoir, violemment, rencontré le poing d'Hitsugaya.

* * *

Et hop là ! Terminé !

Avez-vous aimez ? Un petit commentaire ? xD

A bientôt !


	16. Urahara : Séisme

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji n'appartient qu'à moi.

**Note : **Waouh ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que sa va faire plus d'un an que je publie cette histoire ! Ma fainéantise me fait presque peur quand j'y repense. Enfin bon, je m'amuse assez à l'écrire (mais bon, pas d'illusion, je ne vais pas rester deux ans dessus non plus, hein !) et que j'ai écrit autre chapitre, vraiment vite !

Un merci aux revieweurs (qui au passage sont super sympathiques)

Allez bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

**Urahara : Séisme **

* * *

Passer un week-end en amoureux, Hitsugaya Toshiro hoche la tête dans un « oui »

Sans la moindre trace de petit garçon, Hitsugaya Toshiro hoche doublement la tête.

Confier le petit garçon à Urahara Kisuke, Hitsugaya Toshiro secoue violemment la tête dans un « non » sans précédent.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme ce que disait le capitaine de la Dixième Division allait heurter les convictions de la vice-capitaine de la Cinquième Division. (Hitsugaya Toshiro vulnérable face aux yeux de chiot de sa fiancée ?...peuh…Sornette !)

Ce fut dans ces conditions que Toshiro laissa son fils, de bientôt deux ans, aux mains de l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième Division.

« - Ne vous en faites pas Capitaine Hitsugaya. Commença Kisuke, en regardant Koji courir après Yoruichi, qui était sous sa forme féline et qui essayait de pas se faire arracher une touffe de poil par le bambin. Il n'arrivera rien à votre progéniture durant votre absence. »

Ce n'était pas que Toshiro ne croyait pas Urahara, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout avec les shinigamis.

« - Bon. Intervint Hinamori, en entrant dans la pièce et en posant un sac sur un meuble voisin. J'ai pris soin de mettre quelques affaires, il y a tout ce qui faudra pour le week-end. Nourriture, vêtement de rechange, les horaires de repas. Ses jouets, ses peluches. Sa couverture fétiche, des couches…Je crois que tout est là. Enuméra-t-elle, en comptant sur ses doigts. »

« - Très bien, très bien. Tout se passera bien. Assura Urahara, le visage caché derrière son éventail. »

Momo et Toshiro hochèrent lentement la tête, avant de s'accroupirent près du petit garçon, qui avait réussi à attraper Yoruichi.

« - Ne fait pas de bêtise et sois bien sage mon chéri. Demanda Momo, d'une voix douce. Je t'aime fort. Finit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. »

Le cri d'un chat étranglé et un rire enfantin fut son unique réponse.

Le week-end se passa fort bien dans ensemble, mise à part le fait que Yoruichi avait développé une peur désastreuse des petits enfants qui criait « Minou ! Minou ! » et qu'elle avait failli finir étrangler une dizaine de fois.

Il ne fallait pas non plus omettre le fait que Koji était un hyperactif d'un an et demi et qu'il ne se laissait pas se faire mettre au lit uniquement parce que vous _lui avez dit_ qu'il était l'heure de dormir.

Après une ou deux heures de luttes acharnée, Urahara et son amie, Yoruichi, purent enfin aller eux-mêmes se mettre au lit.

Puis dans la matinée, avec sa jolie frimousse et son langage enfantin, Hitsugaya Koji vint demander à son hôte quel était les étranges bruits qu'il avait entendu dans la chambre voisine la nuit dernière.

Lamentablement pris au piège, Kisuke répondit en bégayant que cela était l'œuvre des séismes.

Pitoyable excuse, n'est-ce pas. Il le regretta.

Surtout lorsque les deux parents vinrent chercher leurs fils et que celui-ci en courant vers eux déclara.

« Mama, Papa…Y'a des séismes dans sa chambre. Expliqua-t-il, paniqué et en montrant Kisuke de son petit doigt. »

Urahara Kisuke se retrouva à courir à travers le quartier poursuivie par une jeune mère furie.

* * *

Et hop là ! Terminé !

Avez-vous aimez ? Un petit commentaire ? xD

A bientôt !


	17. Nanao : rat de bibliothèque

**Auteur :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer **: Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note **: Waouh…C'était vraiment galère cette rentrée, j'ai à peine réussi à trouver ne serait-ce que un peu de temps pour écrire ne serait-ce que quelque lignes. Mais bon, en bonne guerrière que je suis, alors que je devrais être entrain de finir un bouquin pour l'école, voilà un petit chapitre pour essayer de me faire pardonner mon absence ! (vraiment petit, hein !)

**Note II :** Lecteurs de scan de Bleach, vous avez tout mon soutien pour ses deux semaines de passage à vide !

Un petit chapitre avec Nanao, premièrement parce que je l'aime bien, et deuxièmement, parce que j'en avais envie !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Nanao : Rat de bibliothèque**

* * *

Depuis que le petit (et franchement adorable) Hitsugaya Koji avait poussé son premier cri en venant au monde. Ise Nanao, femme cultivé et vice-capitaine de la Huitième Division, avait toujours le sentiment que le petit monstre serait un prodige. Exactement comme son père.

Il avait commencé à marcher tôt, il avait ses premières dents, tôt également, et comme beaucoup le savent, son premier mot fut également très intellectuel. Il était donc évident que la shinigami place beaucoup d'espoir en lui.

Alors comme tout les jeudi après-midi, elle gardait le petit garçon de deux ans, à peine et l'emmenait soit à la bibliothèque, soit à la Huitième Division (puisqu'elle était également en charge de surveillé ce cher Kyouraku) et lui faisait la lecture.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir fini la lecture de son livre favori, le petit garçon aux cheveux sombre, posa sa petite main, boudiné, sur la couverture du livre et leva sa tête vers sa nourrice du jour en la fixant avec ses yeux couleurs émeraude. Vu l'air qui s'affichait sur son visage, il paraissait prêt à dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Koji veut manger livre. » Annonça-t-il de sa petite voix, l'air sérieux qui plus est.

Prodige… ou pas.

* * *

Voilaaa !

A une prochaine fois ! =)


	18. Kira : Biberon

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Comme il y a des problèmes au lycée. (Lycéens et lycéennes pas besoin que je vous explique ! Blocus~ gnn) j'en profite donc, pour écrire un peu, puisque j'ai déjà commencé à écrire les quatre ou cinq derniers chapitre. (bah oui tiens, il faudrait pensé à y mettre une fin à cette fanfic !)

**Note II** : Histoire inspiré de faits réels. (je vous le jure !)

Une petite histoire avec Kira car j'avais envie d'écrire un chapitre avec depuis longtemps !

Bonne Lecture ! Et merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Kira : Biberon**

* * *

C'était une après-midi claire et ensoleillé, bien que la température fût quelque peu fraîche. Il n'y avait point la moindre présence d'un cumulonimbus gris ou blanc, le ciel était simplement et parfaitement clair.

Mais la température était basse. C'est pour cela que le vice-capitaine de la Troisième Division, Kira Izuru, se mit à frissonner en s'aventurant en dehors de son bureau.

Durant sa petite promenade, le vice-capitaine arriva à proximité des jardins de la Cinquième Division où il aperçu, assis sur le perron, son ancienne camarade de classe, Hinamori Momo et, le génie à la chevelure blanche, Hitsugaya Toshiro et, en train de jouer au milieu de la cour, le petit garçon de deux ans, Hitsugaya Koji, jouant seul avec son ballon.

« Bonjour, Hinamori. S'écria Kira, en s'approchant de la petite famille. »

« Bonjour, Kira-kun ! Salua Momo, à son tour, avant de mettre un index devant ses lèvres. Mais, moins fort, Toshiro est entrain de dormir. Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant et en caressant la tignasse blanche du capitaine, qui dormait sur son épaule. »

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement avant d'entendre des grognements qui émanaient de derrière son dos, en se retournant, il contesta que ces bruits n'étaient que ceux de Koji, qui essayait tant bien que mal de monter sur le perron.

Gentil garçon, comme il le fut toujours, Kira s'agenouilla près du petit garçon et lui attrapa la main pour l'aider à grimper.

« Merci. Jubila Koji, heureux d'avoir réussi à grimper, avant de se précipiter vers sa mère. Mama…J'ai soif ! Expliqua-t-il, en montrant sa petite bouche. »

Évidemment en tant que bonne mère qui prévoyait toujours n'importe quelle éventualité, la vice-capitaine de la division, fouilla, de sa main libre, dans un petit sac qui était à côté d'elle, et en sortir un biberon empli de lait avant de le donner à son fils, qui parut heureux de recevoir son bien.

Une fois le petit garçon satisfait de sa demande, les deux anciens camarades de classes commencèrent à échanger de vieux souvenirs ainsi que quelque banalité. Tandis que dans son coin, Koji, visiblement frustré d'avoir finit son biberon aussi vite, se précipita à nouveau vers sa mère, et se mit près de ses genoux.

« Mama...Plus de lait ! Geignit le petit garçon, en tirant un grand coup sec sur le vêtement de Momo, révélant ainsi sa poitrine.»

Toshiro fût réveillé par un cri aiguë, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit sa fiancé, un sein découvert, essayant d'expliquer à leur fils, gémissant qu'il voulait plus de lait, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela, et Izuru Kira, évanouit sur le sol, qui semblait avoir été victime d'une hémorragie nasale.

« Est-ce que j'ai manqué quelque chose … ? »

* * *

Et oui, un chapitre publié assez tôt !

J'espère que vous apprecierez !

A une prochaine fois !


	19. Zanpakuto : Viens vers moi !

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Comme mon lycée à été fermé à cause des blocus. J'en profite encore et toujours pour écrire un peu, comme vous pouvez le constater. Bon, ce chapitre s'adresse plutôt à ceux qui ont vu l'anime notamment l'arc Zanpakuto où on les voit prendre forme humaine. Désolé pour les autres, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de lire et de laisser votre avis.

**Note II** : Histoire non inspiré de faits réels. (par contre si c'est cela vous ait déjà arrivé faites-moi signe !)

**Note III **: Note sans réel importance, mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais posté deux chapitres avec Kira (chap;14 et chap.18) cela fait un peu idiot.

Une petite histoire, donc, avec les zanpakuto de Toshiro et Momo parce que je trouvais l'idée quelque peu amusante.

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Zanpakuto : Viens vers moi !**

* * *

C'était une histoire un peu vieille et quelque peu embarrassante pour notre jeune couple de parents. Mais il fallait savoir qu'ils n'avaient _jamais_ vraiment assistés aux tout premiers pas de Koji.

A cette époque, finalement pas si éloigné, le petit garçon n'était alors âgée que de huit ou neuf mois et ne savait que vider ses biberons, remplir ses couches et parler son babil de bébé.

Ce jour-là, dû à leurs emplois chargés (assister à des réunions, faire la paperasse, obliger Matsumoto à faire la paperasse, courir après Matsumoto pour l'obliger à faire la paperasse…le genre de trucs vraisemblablement très banales) et, les deux jeunes parents incapable de faire appel à une nourrice _convenable_ décidèrent quelque chose de peu conventionnel.

Faire appel à la forme humaine de leurs propres zanpakuto pour garder un œil sur leur progéniture. Qui aurait crut qu'ils rateraient autant ?

En tout cas, l'après-midi se passait plutôt normalement, les deux zanpakuto avaient élus domicile dans la chambre du petit garçon, qui jouait tranquillement sur le sol à mordiller son dragon en peluche.

Hyourinmaru se leva subitement du minuscule tabouret bleu fluo, sur lequel il était assis depuis une heure et trente minutes et seize seconde, et en profita pour aller préparer du thé.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit aigu, comme un cri, celui d'une mère qui voyait son enfant se lever pour la première fois.

Paniqué, il accourut dans la chambre de Koji, ou il retrouva Tobiume en train de sautiller de joie en tapant dans ses mains tandis que le petit garçon…et bien…essayait de se mettre debout sans tomber.

« Il est en train de se mettre debout ! Il est en train de se mettre debout ! Jubilait Tobiume, surexcité par la situation. »

Koji se leva calmement, veillant à ne pas tomber. Maintenant, qu'il était debout, il fallait passer à la phase suivante, cet-à-dire : se mettre à marcher.

Il fit un pas en avant, avançant doucement incertain de ses propres gestes. Tobiume s'accroupit en face de lui et lui tendit ses bras.

« C'est bien, Koji. Chuchota Tobiume. Viens vers moi, viens vers Tobiume. »

Le petit garçon tomba subitement sur ses fesses et se mit à chouiner, avant de réitéré son expérience. Il se mit une nouvelle fois debout mais cette fois, au lieu de se diriger vers Tobiume, il se dirigea vers Hyourinmaru à pas lent.

« Hé ! C'est injuste ! Il se dirigeait vers moi ! Grogna Tobiume. »

« Maintenant, il se dirige vers moi. Répliqua Hyourinmaru, avec un sourire sur les lèvres. »

« Koji ! Viens vers Tobiume ! Appela-t-elle, en attisant l'attention du garçon qui changea de directive et se redirigea vers le zanpakuto de sa mère. »

« Non. Koji, viens vers moi ! Appela Hyourinmaru à son tour en tendant ses bras vers le garçon. »

Koji regarda Tobiume puis Hyourinmaru et changea une fois plus d'objectif et se retourna vers le zanpakuto de son père.

« Koji, non ! C'est vers moi qu'il faut venir. Geignit Tobiume. »

« Pourquoi devrait-il venir vers toi ? »

« Parce que mon maître la porté pendant neuf mois et trois jours, c'est comme si j'étais sa mère ! »

« Mon maître à aidé à la conception et que je sache c'est lui qui change ses couches, c'est comme si j'étais son père. »

« Mon maître lui donne le sein ! »

« Mon maître se lève tout le temps la nuit quand Koji pleure. »

« Mon maître mangeait des choses affreuses pendant sa grossesse pour pouvoir porter Koji. »

« Mon maître préparait les choses affreuses pendant la grossesse. »

« Koji a les cheveux de mon maître. »

« Koji a les yeux de mon maître. »

« Koji viens vers Tobiume ! »

« Koji viens vers Hyourinmaru. »

Le petit garçon, qui s'était arrêté entre-temps, regarda tour à tour les deux zanpakuto, indécis. Puis, il se décida et préféra se rasseoir sur le sol et ramper vers son dragon en peluche sous le regard scandalisés des deux individus.

* * *

Et oui, encore un chapitre publié assez tôt !

J'espère que vous apprecierez !

A une prochaine fois !


	20. Zaraki : Histoire de couche

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Je suis en vacances alors j'en profite encore et toujours pour écrire un peu, comme vous pouvez le constater. Un petit chapitre avec Zaraki parce que je le sentais bien comme ça ! =)

**Note II** : Histoire non inspiré de faits réels. (encore une fois)

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Zaraki : c'était une histoire de couche **

* * *

Les problèmes avaient commencés, comme à leurs habitudes ou presque, avec le très curieux petit garçon, avec les joues en marshmallow, Hitsugaya Koji et l'homme, le vrai, Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la Onzième Division.

En effet, Zaraki était un homme, un vrai de vrai.

Pour entrer dans sa division, il fallait être un homme, il fallait savoir se battre (on raconte aussi qu'il fallait avoir un casier judiciaire) il ne fallait pas être une chochotte par extension, donc, il ne fallait pas être une femme (Non, il y avait une nuance, Yachiru était une petite enfant), il ne fallait pas avoir de zanpakuto type Kido…Et, il ne fallait pas porter de couche.

C'est ce que le capitaine de la Onzième avait expliqué à Hitsugaya Koji pendant que sa vice-capitaine, Kusajishi Yachiru, lui apprenait à enlever sa couche.

Une chose que Hinamori Momo n'avait pas approuvée.

Une chose que Hitsugaya Toshiro avait trouvé _sacrément _drôle.

« Essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, Momo. Déclara Toshiro, avec un sourire aux lèvres. On n'a plus besoin de lui changer ses couches. »

La jeune mère roula les yeux vers le ciel, en continuant de courir derrière Koji, qui avait échappé à la surveillance de ses parents et s'était amusé à enlever son pantalon puis sa couche et s'amusait maintenant à gambader, les fesses à l'air, à travers les jardins de la Cinquième Division sous les regards interloqués des membres de la division.

* * *

J'espère que vous apprecierez !

A une prochaine fois !


	21. Unohana : Vaccin

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Ha. J'avais écrit ce chapitre depuis un petit moment mais je n'ai peu le temps de la publier. Mais maintenant oui. Un petit chapitre sur Unoaha. Lisez et mettez un commentaire si cela vous chante.

**Note II** : Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à mes lecteurs, mais grand merci à vous tous !

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Unohana : Vaccin !**

* * *

La Quatrième Division avait un système sanitaire développé et singulièrement strict. Par exemple, tous les six mois chaque membre de chaque Division ainsi que chaque personne au sein du Seireitei, devaient impérativement venir se faire vaccinés. Il n'existait aucune exception. _Aucune_.

Dans un couloir de la Quatrième Division, Hinamori Momo s'accroupit en face d'une immense plante verte qui décorait la salle.

« Viens voir maman, mon chéri. Susurra-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune enfant qui se trouvait caché derrière la plante. »

« Na. Répondit sèchement Koji, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa cachette. »

« Allez, Koji, sors de là. Intervint Toshiro, un peu plus fermement et qui s'accroupit à son tour. Ça ne fait pas bobo du tout, papa le promet. Rajouta-t-il, en se trouvant toujours aussi stupide de parler de la sorte. »

« Vilain monsieur, mentir c'est pas bien. Protesta Koji, une nouvelle fois. »

« Je ne suis pas un vilain monsieur, Ko. »

Rien à faire. Koji grogna une nouvelle fois, signe de son désaccord profond avec cette histoire de grande aiguille qu'on enfonce dans le bras.

Les deux jeunes parents soupirèrent et se relevèrent en réfléchissant à une autre façon de sortir leur fils de sa tanière. Puis, après quelques autres essais infructueux, la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Renji grimaçant de douleur qui se frottait le bras accompagner d'une Unohana qui affichait son immense sourire.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, vice-capitaine Hinamori, c'est le tour de votre fils. Annonça-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. »

« Heu…cet à dire que nous avons un léger problème. Murmura la vice-capitaine, en désignant le petit garçon grogneur planqué derrière la plante. »

Le capitaine de la Quatrième Division murmura un très calme « je vois. » avant de s'accroupir à son tour près de la cachette de fortune du petit Koji, celui-ci tourna son visage vers le nouveau négociateur avec une moue contrarié sur le visage.

« Koji, je dois te faire ce vaccin. Confia Unohana, avec un visage serein. »

« Na. Ze veux pas. Protesta Koji, une nouvelle fois, en croisant ses petits bras. »

« Écoute, petit trésor. Recommença Unohana, en fouillant dans une de ses poches. Je te fais la piqûre et en échange, moi, je te donne du chocolat. »

« Chocoulat ? Répéta distraitement l'enfant, tout à coup extraordinairement intéressé par le sujet. »

« Oui. »

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes avant de ramper hors de sa cachette, signe qu'il avait accepté le marché. Fières de cette transaction réussie, les deux parents et le capitaine emmenèrent l'enfant à l'intérieur de la salle.

Koji se cramponna fermement à son père lorsque l'aiguilla traversa la peau de son bras, il geignit de douleur, même lorsque l'aiguille avait quitté son bras et que sa mère le rhabillait, avant de babiller de joie lorsqu'il reçut le morceau de chocolat promis.

« Oh, capitaine Hitsugaya. Appela Unohana, alors que la petite famille s'apprêtait à s'en aller. »

« Oui . fit l'interpellé alors qu'il s'amusait à tirer sur les joues du chérubin, qui grignotait joyeusement son chocolat. »

« Asseyez-vous et enlevez votre shihakushou. Annonça-t-elle, en préparant une autre seringue. Il semblerait que vous ne vous soyez pas fait vacciner. »

Tous les six mois chaque membre de chaque Division ainsi que chaque personne au sein du Seireitei, devaient impérativement venir se faire vacciner. Il n'existait aucune exception. _Aucune_

« Na. Ze veux pas. Geignit Toshiro. »

* * *

Tel père, tel fils, comme on dit ?

Allez, je vous laisse, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !

A la prochaine !


	22. Chad : Coup de téléphone

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Ha. J'avais écrit ce chapitre depuis un petit moment mais je n'ai peu le temps de la publier. Mais maintenant oui. Un petit chapitre sur Chad (parce qu'une lectrice me l'avait demandé). Lisez et mettez un commentaire si cela vous chante.

**Note II** : Le prochain chapitre qui sera avec Soi Fon, devrait être dispo ce week-end, normalement (mais je ne promets rien)

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Chad : Coup de Téléphone**

* * *

Yasutora Sado avait été malade ces deux derniers jours. Rien de grave, juste une petite fièvre. Bref, il était donc tout naturel qu'il contact un membre de sa classe pour pouvoir rattraper son retard.

Il regarda sa pendule. Il était quinze heure de l'après-midi, à cet heure-ci Ichigo devait être à la chasse aux hollow et quant à Ishida…il ne savait pas vraiment mais préférait évité, il décida donc d'appeler Inoue.

Ce que Chad ne savait pas c'est que ce jour-là, Orihime avait de la visite dans son petit appartement.

Le téléphone sonna quelque seconde, avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

« Allô ? Fit le jeune homme. »

« _Aggô_ ? Fit une voix chétive qui n'était **pas** celle d'Orihime. »

« Heu…excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais—»

« _Moi, c'est Koji. _Coupa net le petit garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne »

« …Enchanté, Koji, est-ce que tu pourrais—»

« _Oui. _»

« Je n'ai pas fini ma phra—»

« _Oui, oui, oui, oui _»

Honnêtement, Chad n'avait jamais eu l'habitude des enfants encore plus de ceux qui étaient à l'autre bout du téléphone qui ne vous laissait même pas terminer une phrases afin de vous laisser discuter avec une grande personne.

« _Écoute, écoute _! Insista le petit garçon, pour le moins très heureux. »

« Oui…Soupira Chad. Je t'écoute. »

Ce qu'il regretta vite car l'enfant se mit à entamer une version vraiment très personnel de la berceuse « Chut, petit bébé. » accompagné de bruit, pour le moins alarmant (des bruits de bouche accompagné de charmant bruit d'enfant jouant avec sa bave) sans doute une chorégraphie sortie de l'imaginaire de ce petit enfant.

« _Shuu, Shuu, petit Babuu ! _»

Yasutora ne s'attendait pas à ce que les cordes vocales puissent donner autant de puissance chez un petit garçon.

Apparemment, le volume obligea quelqu'un, qui se trouvait dans l'appartement à Orihime, de venir interrompre cette _magnifique_ sonate.

« _Koji-chan, donne le téléphone à Tata Hime_. Ordonna gentiment Inoue d'une voix mélodieuse, à l'autre bout du téléphone. »

L'injonction fut suivie d'une lutte acharnée et d'enfant qui essaye de frapper sa « Tata Hime » avec le téléphone en question.

Puis, alors que Chad hésitait à raccrocher un calme relatif revenu lorsqu'il entendit Hinamori Momo attraper son _adorable_ fils par le pantalon et l'emmener se calmer ailleurs. Orihime prit enfin possession du téléphone.

« _Allô _? Fit Orihime d'une voix chantante. »

« Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Chad, inquiet. »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que Koji-chan ne digère pas très bien mes biscuits au piment_. »

* * *

Voilà~ Une autre bêtise en ligne x)

J'espère qu'elle aura au moins eu le délice de plaire, car je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire (même si c'est dur de trouver une façon de modifier les berceuses pour enfant xD)

D'ailleurs...vous savez pas quoi...le dernier scan de Bleach...

Sans importance. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis !

A la prochaine !~


	23. Soi Fon : Peinture de Guerre

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Ha. J'avais écrit ce chapitre en même temps que celui sur Chad. Donc cette fois-ci, c'est le tour de Soi Fon, mesdames et messieurs ! (et pour une fois, je n'ai pas menti ! je l'ai publier ce week-end !)

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs ! (je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, désolé !)

* * *

**Soi Fon : Peinture de Guerre**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau après son absence d'une dizaine de minutes, Soi Fon crut qu'elle allait perdre ses tympans. En effet, à peine avait-elle franchi le portail de sa division que des pleurs d'enfants résonnèrent, assez violemment, dans son bureau.

Elle regretta vite d'avoir confier, pour quelque minute, la garde de Koji à son stupide vice-capitaine, Omaeda.

Le petit garçon était assis dans un coin, avec des lunettes plus grosses que lui sur son nez, pleurant à chaudes larmes et à chaque fois que le vice-capitaine essayait de s'approcher de lui, le petit Hitsugaya se mettait à crier plus fort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Rugit Soi Fon, qui se bouchait les oreilles. »

Les lunettes de soleil glissèrent du nez de Koji et s'écrasèrent misérablement sur le sol. Omaeda, qui n'avait pas vu sa supérieure hiérarchique, se retournait maintenant doucement vers cette dernière avec un visage pâle.

Il eu un rictus débile et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« C—Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui vous à pris autant de temps ? Demanda-t-il, timidement. »

Soi Fon haussa faiblement les épaules, maugréant quelque chose d'inaudible à propos d'une paperasse inutile. Puis, son regard se dirigea vers Hitsugaya Koji, qui reniflait, d'immondes gribouillages barbouillaient le visage joufflu de l'enfant.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle écarquilla simplement les yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortait à l'inverse de du garçon, qui gémissait toujours.

« Ah ! N'ayez pas de crise cardiaque, Capitaine…C'était juste pour s'amuser, je lui ai fait des peintures de guerres ! Affirma Omaeda, reniflant, visiblement fier de lui, tout en faisant tourner le feutre noir entre ses doigts, sous le regard horrifié de Koji. »

« PEINTURE DE GUERRE ? » Explosa Soi Fon en arrachant le gamin du sol. « Tu as osé mettre de la peinture sur le visage de _cet_ enfant ? !»

« Qui a mis de la peinture sur qui ? Demanda une voix chétive. »

Koji se mit à ricaner, dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Hinamori Momo, sa môman chéri adoré. Soi Fon ne répondit pas et préféra montrer le visage de Koji.

Omaeda faisait toujours tourner le feutre noir entre ses doigts.

Une veine palpitait sur le front de Momo.

Omaeda faillit ne pas en sortir vivant.

* * *

Voilà~ Encore autre bêtise en ligne x)

J'espère qu'elle aura au moins eu le délice de plaire, car je me suis vraiment amusé à l'écrire (Hé, c'était difficile d'essayer de respecter le caractère de Soi Fon xD)

Et bien entendu. N'oubliez pas de laissez votre avis !

A la prochaine !~


	24. Shunsui : Le langage !

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Voici un petit chapitre sur Shunsui, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! (et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous verrez !)

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs ! (je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, désolé !)

* * *

**Shunsui : Le langage, je vous prie ! **

* * *

Depuis qu'il était en mesure de marcher et porter des objets d'un poids respectable, Hitsugaya Koji n'avait qu'une seule passion. Porter des objets comme un paquet de biscuits quand sa maman et lui allaient faire les courses, la paperasse que lui donnait Matsumoto pour qu'il aille la cacher, son ballon et les livres pour enfant que lui donnait Nanao à porter lorsqu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque.

C'est comme cela que Kyouraku Shunsui surpris le petit duo, sortant joyeusement de la bibliothèque : Koji trottinait, juste derrière Nanao, en portant un livre qui devait bien faire la moitié de sa taille.

De temps en temps, la vice-capitaine, de la huitième division, s'arrêtait pour attendre le petit garçon aux yeux verts qui avait bien dû mal à porter son livre.

« Tu ne veux pas échanger, Koji-kun ?» Demanda Nanao, cordialement, en désignant un livre pour enfants.

« Na ! »

Et, ils reprenaient leurs marches.

« Ma Nanao-chan est une si bonne baby-sitter ! » Gazouilla Shunsui, en se mettant en travers du chemin de sa vice-capitaine.

« Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, Capitaine. » Répondit placidement Nanao.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me gardes aussi ! »

« Je le fais tous les jours de la semaine, Capitaine. »

Derrière eux, Koji arrivait à pas lent avec cet énorme livre entre ses petits bras d'enfant. Lorsque, après quelques secondes, il arriva enfin à la hauteur des deux adultes, il soupira de faiblesse et lâcha l'ouvrage…sur le pied du Capitaine Kyouraku, qui hurla de douleur.

« NOM D'UN— »

« Capitaine ! Votre langage, je vous prie, vous êtes en présence d'un enfant. » Coupa Nanao, d'un ton sec.

C'est ainsi que le capitaine de la Huitième Division du se rendre à la Quatrième Division avec un orteil cassé, sans avoir le droit de prononcer ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un juron, la présence du petit Koji l'obligeant à rester gentlemen et poli…peut importe les circonstances.

* * *

Joyeux Noël a vous tous ! (et n'oubliez pas mon petit cadeau !)


	25. Mayuri : Discutable

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji est ma seule propriété.

**Note : **Je dois vous avouez, que je ne pensais pas publier aussitôt un autre chapitre, mais comme, il était fini et prêt à être publier, autant en profiter xD. Voila un chapitre attendu sur Mayuri, qui ma donner du fil à retordre, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Désolé, je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaire, pardonnez moi ! Ah...et, je dois vous annoncer que c'est bientôt la fin ! (encore deux chapitre et c'est fini !)

* * *

**Mayuri : Discutable**

* * *

Hitsugaya Koji trottinait joyeusement derrière sa marraine, autoproclamé cela va sans dire, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Cette dernière avait été priée de livrer des dossiers à la Douzième Division, mais la jeune femme avait évidemment décidé de kidnapper le charmant bambin en route, prétextant qu'une belle balade ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait sincèrement hésité à la poursuivre, il était bien trop fatigué pour courir après une blonde débauchée et plutôt très permissive et un petit bonhomme qui ne mesurait jamais la grandeur de ses bêtises.

Non, il aller les laisser aujourd'hui…Vulgaire erreur.

C'est donc, ce petit duo de choc qui arriva gaiement au laboratoire de la Douzième Division, sous le regard stupéfait des scientifiques :

« Ouh ! Je vais te croquer ! » Babillait Matsumoto, en courant derrière le petit garçon.

« Nan ! » Protestait Koji, en s'enfuyant, sincèrement effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver étouffé entre les seins de sa marraine. « Na ! Na ! Na ! Pas bon ! » Couinait Koji, lorsque la vice-capitaine l'attrapa enfin et essaya de lui faire un bisou.

Le petit garçon finit par glisser des bras de sa nourrice, évitant ainsi l'étreinte mortelle, et se remit à s'enfuir à travers la cour de la Douzième Division, c'est à ce moment précis que la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit laissant apparaît un Kurotsuchi Mayuri, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Koji profita de cet instant précis et se faufila entre les jambes du savant fou, au grand désarroi de Rangiku, qui ne se sentit pas de faire la même chose, et courut à l'intérieur du laboratoire, sous le regard interloqué tout les membres de la division, y compris le capitaine.

« Moche ! » Cria Koji, en se retournant et en montrant Mayuri de son doigt. « Moche ! Moche ! » Chantonna-t-il.

Il y eu un silence pesant, avant que le savant fou d'une beauté fortement discutable ne donne l'ordre de capturer ce petit malandrin. S'ensuit alors une course-poursuite au sein de la Douzième Division pour essayer de capturer le petit Hitsugaya.

Le capitaine voulant croiser son ADN avec celui d'un hollow.

Tandis que le reste voulait juste sauver la vie de ce petit être innocent, qui était là aussi, un terme discutable.

Ils coincèrent le petit garçon aux yeux verts dans la salle de machine centrale, la vice-capitaine de Dixième Division s'avança doucement vers le petit garçon, qui paraissait se laissez faire par la jeune femme, lorsque Mayuri apparut soudainement dans le cadre de la porte.

Koji laissa échapper un cri de peur et sa petite main dérapa involontairement contre un bouton qu'il n'avait pas vu.

_Autodestruction dans cinq secondes…cinq…_

Matsumoto Rangiku fusilla le capitaine du regard en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

_Quatre…_

Les membres de la Division étaient tous affolés.

_Trois…_

Mayuri haussa les épaules.

_Deux…Un…Zéro_

_

* * *

_

« Devinez la bonne nouvelle, Rangiku-san ! » Gloussa Hinamori, à l'adresse de la blonde qui était paresseusement assise sur le fauteuil avec Koji sur les genoux.

« Le capitaine a décidé de me redonner un libre accès à mon saké ? »

« Mais non….c'est encore mieux, il va y avoir un nouveau venu dans la famille dans quelques mois. »

On entendit le cri de désespoir de Matsumoto Rangiku à des kilomètres.

* * *

Voili, Voilou, jeunes gens ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires, désolé si je n'y ai pas répondu, mais ils me font vraiment très plaisir !

N'oubliez pas : encore deux chapitre restant !

A la prochaine !


	26. Toshiro III : Bébés

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji et Shinobu sont ma propriété.

**Note : **D'ailleurs, j'avais savamment prévenu qu'il ne resterait que ce chapitre et un chapitre, mais après une inspiration de dernière minute, il y en aura _encore _un autre (un trio de chapitre de fin si vous voulez...que j'ai appelé : _Happily Ever After_) Ah oui ! Je vous préfère vous prévenir que je vais supprimer le chapitre _KoShiMi_ qui, je trouve, embête plus qu'autre chose (et puis, je l'aime pas donc...)

**Note II :** Encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !

Bonne Lecture ! Et encore merci aux revieweurs !

* * *

**Toshiro III : Bébé(s) **_(Happily...)_

* * *

Koji, maintenant trois ans, se rapprocha du berceau qui était dans la salle de séjour et observa la petite chose qui dormait paisiblement à l'intérieur.

C'était sa petite sœur d'une dizaine de mois, Shinobu, elle était vraiment mignonne, elle avait un joli visage, joufflu à cause de son très jeune âge, elle avait les cheveux noirs avec quelque blanche qui s'entremêlait, elle avait les yeux turquoise. Ses traits de visage, comme son frère aîné, correspondaient à ceux de son père. D'ailleurs, le bébé était plutôt du genre caractériel, elle fronçait des sourcils (exactement comme Koji, par extension exactement comme Toshiro), boudait où pleurait si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

C'était une version « féminine » du capitaine Hitsugaya.

Toshiro était pas mal fier se deuxième _mini-moi_, Momo, quant à elle était ravie d'avoir une petite qu'elle pouvait habiller avec tout plein de vêtements. (_Le pyjama chappy, le pyjama des tout-petit_, pour ne citer qu'un unique exemple)

Quant à Koji, il avait, d'abord, été très ennuyé par son l'arrivé du bébé mais peu à peu, il était vraiment aux anges d'être grand frère, il devra la protégée et évidemment, il sera le seul à avoir le droit de l'embêter et de lui donner des surnoms pourri qui l'embêterons plus qu'autre chose et tout ça,

Mais ce n'est pas là que se dirige notre récit car le petit garçon avait une question qui le turlupinait depuis l'arrivé du petit ange.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro entra dans son salon, avec une tasse thé à la main…Et de la paperasse en retard dans l'autre. (Cette paperasse le suivait jusque chez lui ! Enfer et damnation !) et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

Koji l'observa avec ses grands yeux verts, avant de trottiner vers lui, il monta sur le canapé et rampa jusqu'à lui posa la tête sur ses genoux et le fixa.

« Papa… » Commença Koji, pour attirer son attention.

« Oui ? » Fit distraitement Toshiro, en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

« Pourquoi tu portes un drap ? »

« Ce n'est pas un drap, c'est haori de capitaine. »

« Ça sert à quoi ? »

« À prouver que je suis un capitaine. »

« Capitaine de quoi ? »

« De la Dixième Division. »

« Ah… » Fit silencieusement Koji. « Papa ? »

« Oui ? »

« D'où qu'y viennent les bébés ? »

Le prodige aux cheveux blancs s'étrangla avec le liquide brûlant, visiblement prit de très court par la question, Koji le regarda avec de grands yeux soucieux.

Toshiro était brutalement devenu rouge et paraissant ne pas savoir quoi répondre à son fils, qui attendait patiemment son explication.

« Maman dit que c'est pas grave si tu sais pas. » Notifia doucement Koji.

À ce moment précis, Toshiro aurait juré qu'il entendait Matsumoto et Hinamori mourir de rire derrière la porte.

* * *

Voilà avant-avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin ! Cela me fait bizarre parce que je n'ai jamais fini une fic avant xD

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail !

N'oubliez pas ma récompense ! ;D


	27. Koji : Faits de vie

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji, Shinobu et Mirei sont ma propriété.

**Note : **Et voila, l'avant-dernier chapitre cette fois ! Le dernier chapitre mettra en scène les trois monstres (le troisième étant par ailleurs juste citer dans celui-ci)

**Note II : **Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.**  
**

Bonne Lecture ! J'espère que apprécierez!

* * *

** Koji : Faits de vie **_(...Ever...)_**  
**

**

* * *

Faits de Vie (selon Hitsugaya Koji)**

**Dictionnaire**** :**

**Sujets :** Les démoniaques frères/sœurs

**Connu pour :** causes d'ennuis et d'éternelle souffrance, même sans le réaliser.

**Définition :** Jeunes personnes liés par la naissance et qui est sans doute liés à vous. (Triste n'est-ce pas ?)

**Rang Social :** Aucun. (Sauf si née dans une famille noble du Seireitei)

**Exemples :** Hitsugaya Shinobu (treize ans), Hitsugaya Mirei (dix mois)

**Comment faire : **

1) Traitez les avec bontés, ils feront de mêmes (_Les miracles PEUVENT arrivés !_)

2) Ils sont inférieurs à vous ! Vous les contrôlez ! (_Ne le pensez pas, ils planifieront de se rebeller contre vous_)

**OU :**

3) Traitez-les comme une famille, mais si jamais cela ne marche pas :

- Punissez-les.

- Dites le à maman ou papa

- Regardez les méchamment et planifiez leurs chutes (_Quoi ? Ils font secrètement la même chose !_)

* * *

Hitsugaya Koji, maintenant quinze ans, venait juste de rentrer de sa petite ballade, il était assis dans l'entrée et enlever ses chaussures avec une certaine lenteur.

Il savait que ses parents et sa seconde petite sœur n'étaient pas à la maison, l'ayant quitté pour aller vacciner le bébé aux cheveux blancs à la Quatrième Division.

Il soupira et entra dans le salon, pour y retrouver sa première petite sœur, Shinobu, qui était assise dans le fauteuil entrain de lire un livre. Sauf que, la pré-adolescente, n'était pas assise dans le bon sens.

« Bu-chan, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de cette façon de s'asseoir ? » Réprimanda Koji, en fronçant les sourcils.

La petite Hitsugaya jeta un bref regard meurtrier à son frère aîné avant de redonner toute son attention au livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Le sang va te monter à la tête, Bu-chan et c'est très mauvais ! » Grogna Shinobu, avec une voix atroce comme pour imiter son frère. « Tu vas avoir mal à la tête et je te donnerais pas de médicaments et j'irais le dire à papa et maman…_Blablabla_… »

Koji croisa les bras, très peu convaincu par une si piètre imitation de lui, et fronça les sourcils.

« Primo, je dit pas '_Blablabla_' » Grogna le jeune home. « Et Secundo, je parle pas comme tu viens de le faire ! »

Shinobu referma le livre qu'elle lisait avant de tourner sa tête vers son frère aîné et de le pointer du doigt.

« **Tu** parles comme ça ! » Accusa la petite Hitsugaya. « Et je sais que tu dit pas '_Blablabla_' ! C'est juste que j'écoute pas quand arrive cette partie du discours ! »

« …Crevette ! »

« Kuro-chan ! » **(1)**

L'adolescent et la pré-adolescente se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, avant que Hitsugaya Koji n'ait recours à sa technique ultime.

Le jeune homme lui lança ce fameux regard : _Écoute et Obéis-moi. Je suis le plus âgé. Crains ma puissance !_

Shinobu renifla bruyamment, mais étrangement, s'assit correctement, tandis que Koji sortait de la pièce, fier d'avoir exercé son incommensurable pouvoir.

* * *

**Référence :**

**(1)** Kuro : Noir (dans le même genre que Shiro-chan...Koji à les cheveux noirs, donc...)

* * *

Et hop, là ! Un petit chapitre banale car j'avais envie d'inclure la petite Shinobu vu précédemment, j'espère quand même que ce vous avez lu vous plait.

Le prochain est le dernier, n'oubliez pas !

A la prochaine ! (et mon commentaire, hein xD)


	28. Happily Ever After

**Auteur : **Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Kubo Tite. Koji, Shinobu et Mirei m'appartiennent.

**Note : **Et voila, le dernier chapitre ! Assez court, je vous l'accorde ! Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

**Note II : **Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne Lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez!

* * *

**Acoustique **_(…After)_

* * *

La chambre conjugale de Toshiro et Momo avait été judicieusement placé entre celle de Koji, et celle de Shinobu, qu'elle devait maintenant partager avec la nouvelle venue, Mirei.

Le couple rentra dans sa chambre, en faisant attention, de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec la porte, c'était le milieu de la nuit et les enfants dormaient.

Les mains du capitaine était autour de la taille de la jeune femme, et les mains de cette dernière, étaient placés autour de son cou, leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Les vêtements commencèrent à glisser.

« T'as pas peur qu'ils nous entendent ? » Demanda curieusement Momo.

« Mais non. » Rassura Toshiro. « Ils ne nous entendent pas… »

« _Bah ! Puisque que tu débouches sur le sujet !_ » S'écria une voix de l'autre côté du mur. « _Faudrait qu'on parle de ce petit problème d'acoustique…_ »

Les deux shinigamis se regardèrent quelques secondes essayant de savoir s'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose avant de se tourner vers le mur qui avait parlé.

« Koji !T—Tu—Tu dors pas ? » Demanda Momo, très inquiète.

« _Beh… vous avez fait un bruit monstre en rentrant. »_ Rétorqua Koji.

« Koji, tu peux nous entendre ? » Demanda Toshiro, visiblement très étonné.

« _Ouais, très bien, même._ » Répondit Koji, alias _Kuro-chan_, seize ans.

« _…Je dormais, bon sang !_ » S'énerva Shinobu, alias _Crevette_, quatorze ans, de l'autre côté.

« _Yada…Yada…_ » Fit Mirei à son tour, alias _Shiro-Shiro, _deux ans.

Pour toute réponse, Toshiro se claqua la paume de sa main sur le visage. Mais très _sérieusement_, c'était quoi cette famille ?

* * *

Haha ! Je vous ai piéger les enfants ! à cause d'une _très chère_ amie à moi, j'ai décider de poster un double chapitre !

* * *

**Souvenirs ! Souvenirs !**

**

* * *

**

C'était un doux après-midi de Janvier, la température n'était pas trop basse, les nuages rares, le ciel bleu et la brise fraîche. C'est par cette douce journée, que Hitsugaya Toshiro avait décidé d'en profiter un peu d'aller s'asseoir sur le perron de la Dixième Division.

Mirei, la petite dernière qui avait maintenant deux et demi, jouait tranquillement avec son ballon à l'effigie de Totoro (qui autrefois avait appartenu à son grand frère). Shinobu, autour de treize années, avait emmené son oreiller et faisait une sieste sur les genoux de son père.

Hinamori Momo et Koji étaient à l'intérieur, l'une profitant pleinement de cette rare tranquillité pour se détendre, l'autre fouillant un peu partout dans la maison, à la recherche…De quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'adolescent fini par trouver une sorte de livre énorme de couleur bleu clair avec des étiquettes de nounours collés dessus ainsi que décoré de reliure blanche, qui reposait sagement sous un meuble.

« Papa ? » Appela Koji, en allant rejoindre les autres sur le perron.

« Oui ? » Répondit le principal intéressé, en levant la tête vers l'aîné.

« C'est quoi ce livre ? » Demanda l'adolescent en tendant le livre à son père, qui n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir ce que c'était.

Momo qui avait manifesté sa présence lorsque le fils avait appelé son père, fit une mine surprise et ravie en voyant le livre. Elle se précipita vers eux.

« Oh ! Je me demandais justement où ce livre était passé ! » Sourit-elle, en s'agenouillant près de la petite famille qui s'était réuni autour du bouquin, et en le prenant dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Shinobu, éveillé, avec une voix endormie.

« Ceci, Bu-chan, c'est le premier album photo de ton grand frère ! »

Toshiro parut se souvenir de l'album photo en question.

« Oh ! Celui avec les photos qu'avait prises Matsumoto ? » Interrogea-t-il, en claquant des doigts. « …Et qu'elle avait ensuite essayé de vendre au Seireitei Magazine pour se faire de l'argent en plus ? »

Momo soupira à ces vieux souvenirs et agita tristement la tête, ils avaient courir après la blonde à forte poitrine à travers tout le Seireitei pour l'empêcher de vendre ces photos.

La petite Mirei prit le bouquin, le mit sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, et se mit à rire à la vue de la première photo : Momo alors enceinte de Koji.

« C'est qui la grosse dame ? »

« C'est Maman, ma chérie… » Soupira Momo.

« Ah… »

Et la fillette tourna la page, sa grande sœur, sortie de son état de larve, regardait d'un œil curieux les premières photos de son grand frère. La seconde photo était Koji, alors qu'il venait de naître.

« Tu ressembles à un rat écrasé par un camion. » Commenta Shinobu.

« …Je suis mort de rire… »

« Oh ! Je me souviens de cette photo ! » S'exclama Momo, en frappant dans ses mains. « Tu venais de naître mais avec Toshiro nous n'arrivions pas à te trouver un nom correct, et ton père refusait toutes nos idées à moi et Rangiku-san ! » Finit-elle, en faisant la moue.

Koji se tourna vers son père avait un regard interrogateur.

« Me regardes pas comme ça ! Elles voulaient t'appeler _Kawai _! »

« C'était original ! » Gronda Momo.

Le capitaine leva juste les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Mirei tourna encore une page, Koji la pointa du doigt, apparemment choqué.

« Pourquoi j'ai les cheveux rouges sur celle-là ? On dirait Tonton Renji !»

« Abarai t'avais versé de la teinture sur la tête ! »

« …Et il est toujours vivant ? » Demanda Shinobu, stupéfaite, en demandant à sa petite sœur de tourner la page.

La préadolescente explosa de rire en tombant sur la nouvelle photo, Koji, lui, paraissait…un peu frustré, tandis que Toshiro se retourna vers Momo, le regard furieux.

« Je croyais t'avoir demandé de jeter cette photo ! ! »

« Quoi ? ! Il était mignon avec le vernis à ongles ! » Dit Momo, en faisant la moue.

Shinobu essuyait difficilement ses larmes de rires, tandis que la petite sœur apparemment frustrée de ne pas avoir la même _poupée_ tourna la page. Shinobu reparti dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire tandis que Koji commençait à être de plus en plus choqué par ces multiples révélations.

« …Un pyjama chappy ? ! »

Toshiro se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Momo.

« Dans tes rêves, je la jetterais pas ! »

Une nouvelle page se tourna. Koji haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ma bouche est-elle bleue ? Et pourquoi, il y a plein d'origami ? »

« …Matsumoto… » Répondit Hitsuagaya.

Koji ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, surtout pas après les autres photos qu'il aperçut qui plongèrent sa petite sœur Shinobu dans une crise de fou rire interminable. Koji se courant sans couche-culotte. Koji avec des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur. Koji avec des gribouillages sur tout le visage. Koji à côté de Kira qui venait de faire une hémorragie nasale. Koji qui torturait Yoruichi sous sa forme féline. Et bien d'autre encore.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, enfant, Koji avait mené la vie dure à son entourage. Le pire, c'est qu'il le faisait encore.

* * *

**Référence :**

Kuro : Noir / Shiro : Blanc (Shiro-Shiro car Mirei à les cheveux blancs !)

* * *

Ayeh ! Fin de l'histoire, mes chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez tous aimez lire mon histoire ! Merci à ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de poster un/des commentaires, et merci de votre support !

Des commentaires ? S'il vous plait ? Merci encore à tous !

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
